couple's fair
by mygyps17
Summary: Smallville's having its first annual couple's fair, and though Clark and Chloe aren't a couple, chloe convinces Clark to go with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville or any of its wonderful characters;) Oh, and this story is most def. AU;)

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

"Come _on_, Clark. It could be fun," Chloe Sullivan says to her best friend. She's been trying to get him out of the house, scratch that; she's been trying to get him out of his barn loft for the better part of an hour. She's suggested _everything_; the park, Crater Lake, The Beanery, the theatre, _everywhere_; but he declined every suggestion she threw his way.

"Chloe, I don't have anyone to _go _to the couple's fair with," Clark responds.

It stings a little. She wishes he would just pop his head out of Lana's ass for just a few seconds so that he could see there are other girls out there; and even though she wishes she could be one of those other girls, she'd settle for any…other…girl…besides Lana. _Any_ other one.

"Just go with _me_, Clark," Chloe sighs a little warily. She knows what's going to happen next. He's going to frown at her and say, "_You_?" Then her feelings are going to get hurt and he'll notice. _Then_, he's going to say, _"But we're not a couple." _Just to try and cushion the blow.

But he doesn't say anything at all; which is much, much, worse. She's about to tell him to just forget it when he speaks.

"Chloe, that would be cheating."

She rolls her eyes. Is he really that much of a goody two shoes? Going to a couple's fair with a friend rather than a person's significant other is not _cheating_. It's just going to a couple's fair with a friend rather than going with your significant other.

"Clark"-

"I'm serious Chloe. I know everything about you. We'd win all the competitions. It won't be fair to everyone else," he interrupts.

It's not hard for her to hide her smile because Clark's still looking at his hands rather than up at her; but even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to. Clark's reason for not wanting to go to the couple's fair with her is because he _knows _her too well? It's not a confession of love or anything; but it's kinda up there in her book.

"That doesn't mean we'll win. What if I don't know everything about you? We could still lose, or place second at the most," she tries. Clark doesn't bite. He doesn't even _pretend _to consider such a ridiculous thought.

"You're not going to pretend you don't know everything there is to know about me. It's lying; and cheating, Chloe." He scolds.

She rolls her eyes.

"What's the big deal? I'm sure every couple is going over questions and answers they think will be asked, making sure they know everything there is to know about each other; in other words, _cheating_."

"That doesn't mean we have to cheat too Chloe," he reprimands.

She gives up, plopping down beside him with a heavy sigh.

"And not everyone is gonna cheat. I don't think Lana's gonna cheat," he adds.

Chloe rolls her eyes. She should've known he wouldn't want to go somewhere Lana and Jason Teague are bound to be.

"No, but I bet it'd be fun to see just how much Jason _doesn'_t know his girlfriend," she sighs. Then she looks down at the floor, searching for her shoes.

Clark catches her hand just as she picks up the first sneaker.

"What did you say?"

He's frowning, it makes Chloe sigh again. She's really not in the mood to be lectured about how inappropriate her not-so-inappropriate comment was. She just wants to go home, pull out the ice cream, grab a good book, and waste one of the most beautiful days in bed.

"I said, it'd be fun to see just how much Jason doesn't know Lana."

Sure, she could've lied. But there'd be no point. He'd know.

"Okay." Clark says before standing up abruptly.

Chloe stands as well. "Okay what?" Apparently, she's missed something.

"Okay, we'll go to the couple's fair," he tells her before taking off his shirt and heading down the steps.

Chloe sits in the loft, a little stunned by his abrupt change of mind. That is until she realizes Clark Kent _wants_ to see just how much Jason _doesn't _know about Lana.

She laughs a little and shakes her head. He's not as nice as everyone thinks he is. Not if he's going to the couple's fair just to show Jason up.

Clark comes back a few seconds later, and upon seeing Chloe seated on his couch, he frowns.

"What are you doing? We have to go, now. The fair opens in thirty minutes."

Chloe shakes her head at him. And before she can tell him that she's already ready, he takes her home…quickly. Like always, it takes her a few seconds to adjust to suddenly not being wherever she once was. She doesn't think I'll ever get used to it.

"Okay, hit the showers, get dressed, you've got ten minutes," he tells her.

She doesn't move; just stares at him with raised eyebrows. Sure, she wanted him to show a bit of enthusiasm over s_omething_; but this is going a little overboard. And besides, he told her she had thirty minutes before. Why does she suddenly have ten minutes?

Impatiently, Clark grabs a hold of Chloe's arms, turns her around, and guides her into the bathroom, before shutting the door.

"Nine minutes!" he calls.

Chloe shakes her head. If he had been paying any attention to her at all, he would've noticed that she's already showered and dressed. There's a good chance they won't have to cheat in order to lose. She'd point that out to him, but he's hollering she's got eight minutes.

Oh well. She takes the time to redo her make-up. It might take a little longer than eight minutes, but Clark'll live.

Eight minutes later, Clark's knocking on the door. "Chloe, let's go!" he rushes her. She opens the door and peeks her head out. "Calm down; I'm almost down with my make-up!" she yells before attempting to close the door back, but Clark stops her by blocking the door with his foot.

"You're beautiful Chloe. Let's go," he says as he pulls her out of the bathroom by her wrist.

Although she's slightly irked by the fact that he's just told her any ol' thing to get her to hurry up, she can't help but to be pleased at the same time. He could've said, "You don't need any more make-up," or, "You look fine," or even, "You _look_ beautiful;" but instead he told her that she _is _beautiful. She holds on to that thought as he lifts her up and whisks her away to Chandler's Field where Smallville's first annual Couple's Fair is being held.

It's 11:46am when they get there. They're fourteen minutes and thirty seconds early; but it's not so bad. They're not alone. A lot of couples came early so that they could get a head start on filling out the couple's registration form.

Chloe pulls out a ten and hands it to the woman in the box office. The woman hands her the form and a ticket, all without smiling or looking up at her once.

When Clark hands her his money though, she does look up, and she practically drools as she hands him his form. "Where's your partner?" she asks sweetly; but it's more than obvious that she's fishing.

Clark turns a little and points at Chloe.

"Oh. You know, when the more _serious_ couples come get their tickets, the gentleman pays for his lady." She winks.

Chloe rolls her eyes and practically gags.

Clark chuckles and shakes his head. "Even if Chloe and I had been married for fifty years, she still wouldn't let me pay for her. It's one of those little things she does to remind me that we're equal."

"Ah, so you've got yourself a feminist," she concludes.

"No. Not really," Clark answers before thanking her for his ticket and walking away. It's not like he could tell her that it's more or less Chloe's way of making sure they're equal when it comes to the human vs. alien thing, not male vs. female.

Chloe pretends not to have been watching, or listening, to Clark's exchange with the ticket lady as he makes his way toward her. She doesn't look up to acknowledge him, just focuses on the couple's form. It's a bunch of questions designed to gather how much knowledge each individual has of their partner, and their relationship as a whole. It's actually pretty easy. Chloe doesn't have to even think with some of these questions. Seriously, who takes longer to get dressed? She does. Who holds the remote when they're watching TV? She does. Who's smarter? She is. Who drives the worst? She does.

See? Easy peasy. But there is one question, the very last question, that she gets stuck on. She stares at it for quite a while, rereading it over and over again. It says:

Which physical trait would you least like for your child to inherit from your partner? Personality quirk? Bad habit?

She can't answer that question, not because she and Clark are not a real couple, because she's honestly fantasized about having a family with Clark before. She can't answer that question because there's nothing she wouldn't want her child to inherit from Clark. Even some of Clark's most annoying quirks and habits are quite endearing.

Damn, she's got it bad.

Clark gets up and drops his form into the box near the box office. He's done already? It didn't even take him two minutes. Yet Chloe's been stuck on the last question for at least three minutes.

The woman who was chatting him up before smiles at Clark when he gets there, but he barely returns it. He walks over to her and stands there silently. Chloe glances at him once or twice, but he doesn't look back at her. He looks a little…distant. Like he's off in another world, and Chloe hopes he doesn't regret coming here with her. She also wonders what physical trait of hers he wouldn't want their hypothetical kid to have. She can think of a million without feeling a thing, but if Clark can too, that'll hurt her pride like nothing else could.

She sighs and gets up to turn her form in. She couldn't think of an answer for the last question. So, that's what she wrote. She literally wrote, "I can't think of anything."

"Come on Chloe. The gates are opening," Clark sighs loudly behind her.

She nods her head. She can see that. And again, she wonders if he wants to go home. They don't have to go through with this. She just wanted to have some fun, but if he's going to be like this, then they're not going to have fun. So, they might as well go home.

He walks in front of her, barely looking behind himself to see if she's following. This isn't going to work, Chloe decides. She tugs on the back of his shirt and waits for him to turn around and acknowledge her.

"Clark, we can go home if you want to. We don't have to be here," she shrugs as nonchalantly as she can manage. That way he'll know there're no hard feelings.

He stares at her, long enough to make her uncomfortable, and most definitely long enough for her to show that she's not feeling as nonchalant as she implied earlier.

"Don't you want to stay?"

Chloe feels guilty immediately. He doesn't want to be here and she does. If she tells him she wants to go home, she'll be lying; and he's genuinely asking her what_ she _wants; not what she thinks he wants to do.

Chloe shrugs.

"Yes or no, Chloe" Clark demands a little harshly in Chloe's opinion.

She nods her head. "Yeah, I want to stay," she confesses softly.

"So, we're a couple now. Me and you, right?" he presses.

She nods her head again.

"Okay, then we should act like it, right?" and before Chloe can agree, he holds his hand out for her to take. Chloe can feel her heart drop into the top corner of her sneakers. Clark's going to use her as his girlfriend just so he can try to make Lana jealous.

Still, she puts her hand in his. And when he smiles at her, she smiles back.

"Chloe? Clark?"

They both turn around at the sound of familiar voices. Myra and Doug. They've been dating since kindergarten. They'll probably win the Ultimate Power Couple award, which happens to be a three day trip to the Bahamas.

"Wow, you two are a couple now!" Myra squeals excitedly. "I knew it was gonna happen one of these days. You guys are always together, and Chloe had the hugest crush on you for _forever, _right Chloe?" she blabbers while elbowing Chloe in the ribs gently and winking.

Chloe could just die of embarrassment.

On the other hand, Clark's mood has changed dramatically. He grins at Myra and Doug. Tells them good luck and that he and Chloe are gonna swipe the Ultimate Power Couple award from underneath their feet. Doug and Myra laugh good-naturedly while telling Clark to keep dreaming.

Clark's still smiling when the other couple is no longer around, and Chloe fears he's decided that maybe it'll be okay to cheat just this once. That it'll be worth it to beat Lana and Jason.

"Chloe, what about the wheelbarrow relay?" Clark asks suddenly. "You wanna play?"

Chloe feels herself getting more and more disappointed in Clark. The wheelbarrow relay race; a game where one person, usually the strongest, holds the other up by the legs so that their hands are still on the ground and they have to make their way to the finish line before the other couples? They'd definitely win that. It won't even take a tenth of Clark's strength to support her weight as he pushes her to the finish line.

He _has_ decided to cheat. Clark doesn't cheat, and it's one of the things she really likes about him; even when it's annoying.

"Look, there's Lana and Jason." He says, getting her attention, as he starts to pull her in the direction of the race. He's rushing a bit because the referee is on his megaphone, calling for more couples before the race starts.

Chloe tugs her hand, trying to get Clark to let go. She doesn't want to race against Lana and Jason just so that Clark can beat them. She wants Clark to go back to being the goody two shoes that he is. "We can't. It's cheating." She tugs a little harder.

"How?" Clark stops so suddenly Chloe runs into him.

"You're…_strong_ and fast. The other couple's won't have a chance."

Clark frowns at her, before realizing what she's trying to say. "Yeah, but you're not that strong, or that fast," he says as he points at a huge sign near the sign up desk.

She has to squint to see the sign properly, but once she realizes what it says she looks to Clark questioningly. There's no way they're going to win. Not if the first rule to this particular wheelbarrow relay is that the smallest of the couple has to be the one to support the other. That means Chloe has to hold Clark's legs and wheel him forward? They'll place last at best.

She was wrong about Clark wanting to cheat; but doesn't he want to win? Doesn't he want to beat Lana and Jason?

"We probably won't even win." he grins back excitedly, as if the thought of losing is appealing.

It's not.

"Come on," Clark tugs on her hand as they catch up with Lana and Jason.

Chloe gets jealous of Lana immediately. She's smaller than Jason; which means she'll have to support him, but Jason's nowhere near as big as Clark; who probably weighs twice as much as Chloe. That's more than 200 pounds!

Lana blinks in surprise when she sees the two of them together; but she recovers quickly and greets them warmly.

Jason greets them too; but with a "Hey Clark, who'd you come with?"

Clark frowns back at him and holds his hand up, the one that's entwined with Chloe's. Lana jabs Jason in the ribs as inconspicuously as she can, but Chloe still sees it. She feels her face going red. This was such a bad idea.

"Yeah, but this is a _couple's _fair, Clark," Jason jokes.

Chloe tries to pull her hand out of Clark's, but he holds firm. "I know," he says with an easy smile.

"Uh-huh. So how long have you tow crazy kids been a couple?"

"Jason!" Lana interjects.

Usually Chloe would've interjected too; but she kind of wants to see what Clark says at the same time. He's acting kind of different. Normally, he'd be all flustered and embarrassed, and though he's not James Bond smooth right now, he doesn't exactly seem intimidated. He just seems calm and… happy.

"For about twenty minutes, _Coach_," he answers honestly, but mockingly as well. Jason used to be a coach at Smallville high. His career there ended when he started dating one of the students, Lana.

"Hey Chloe, can you go get us registered into the race real quick?" Clark asks through clenched teeth..

"You too Lana. Can you please get us our number?" Jason asks immediately.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that the men want the ladies out of the way so that they can release a bit of that barely contained testosterone. And judging by how quickly Lana and Chloe agree to leave, it's more than obvious that they don't want to be in the middle of it.

"I'm sorry," Lana says to Chloe as she's picking up two number fourteens for her and Jason.

Chloe shrugs. "Don't be."

It's not really Lana's fault. It's her own. She was the one who suggested the couple's fair knowing there would be other couples, other_ real_ couples. But she didn't care; and she still doesn't care. No matter how embarrassing it was when Myra said what she said about Chloe being in love with Clark for forever, no matter how obnoxious Jason acts because he can see that she and Clark are not a real couple, and no matter what else happens this day; it'll all be worth it, just to spend some time with Clark.

That's what she has to concentrate on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Abhinke4u: **Aw, I'm not trying to torture you. Thanks for the review!

**Lovethechruce**: Lol. Those are a lot of really good guesses;)

**SilverSnikle: **Lol. Thanks! I hope you enjoy the wheelbarrow race. Hopefully it's entertaining;)

**Whatareweafraidof, fmdee91, madlenita: **Thanks!

**The fallen sky: **Yeah, my fault. I totally forgot to mention that this story is totally AU; but you did well with your deductive reasoning;) Lol. My favorite part was when Jason was acting like a douche. It really entertained me for some reason. And I'm pretty sure he's threatened by Clark. I imagine he's extremely competitive, especially with Lana's sort of ex. Plus he probably knows that as friends Chlark are more in tune with each other than he and Lana are as a "real" couple." I think he has a reason to be worried;)

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

"I gotta say, this is low, Clark. Even for you," Jason says once the two ladies are out of hearing distance.

Clark frowns back at Jason. What does he mean by "low even for him?" What low thing did he do? And what other "low" things have he done? And before Clark can ask, Jason's explaining. "That girl's probably been in love with you since freshman year, and you wait four years to take her out to a couple's fair when you two aren't even a couple!" Jason shakes his head in mock disappointment.

What Jason says makes Clark a little angry; but he stays calm as he answers him. "We _are_ a couple."

Jason laughs a laugh that lacks any humor whatsoever. It's in his eyes, and it's in the exaggerated way he bends over to clutch his belly. Then he comes back up, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

"Good one, Clark," he says.

"I'm serious." Clark shrugs casually, deciding his former coach isn't worth any anger from him at all. He's being immature. How'd he ever get hired at a high school? He acts just like the Smallville High football players he used to coach.

On the other hand, maybe the school shouldn't have fired him for dating a high school student after all. Sure, there's an age difference; but mentally Jason's got the mentality of a high school jock. He and Lana are practically the same age.

"Really?" Jason shakes his head, still doubting Clark.

"Yes," Clark answers, still serious and holding Jason's gaze. His eyes don't shift or flicker in the least. He's _dead_ serious.

"Okay, say I believe you," Jason starts off; he's getting just a little uneasy about Clark's steady gaze. "When did you notice you were smitten by Chloe Sullivan?"

"During the couple's registration form," he answers without hesitation.

Ok, that sounds bad, and Clark knew it would; but at the same time he's prepared for more insults from Jason. So he doesn't get upset when Jason says, "So…what, you decided you were in love with her when you realized that you know what her favorite drink and biggest dreams are? You think that makes you two soul mates?" Jason scoffs coldly.

Clark raises his eyes brows in amusement. Chloe's favorite drink is coffee and her biggest dream is to be a reporter for the Daily Planet. _Everyone _knows that; so how could _that_ help him realize he and Chloe are supposed to be together? It's simple, it can't. Jason's just being an ass, a petty little ass, and that brings a bit of joy and comfort to Clark. To think he's more mature than a man who used to be his coach. If, no, _when_, Chloe tells him to "grow up" again, he'll be able to tell her that sometimes even growing up doesn't help, thanks to Jason. Yay for ammunition.

Jason cocks an eyebrow and smirks at Clark. He hasn't answered, so that must mean he's stumped him, right? But then Clark smiles wistfully, "No, everybody knows what Chloe's favorite drink is. I decided I wanted Chloe when I couldn't think of anything I wanted our children to inherit from her."

Jason shifts uneasily as he asks, "So what did you put down?"

Clark wrinkles his brow. Didn't he _just_ say that he couldn't think of anything he didn't want his and Chloe's children to inherit from her? "Nothing," Clark says slowly, just in case Jason is, well, a bit slow himself.

"You can't put down _nothing_. You had to pick something!" Jason says quickly.

Clark smirks. He gets it. Jason put down something he wouldn't want his kids to inherit from Lana. He can name a few things he wouldn't want his kids to inherit from her himself, but he's much more interested in what Jason put down. "Why? What'd you put down?"

Just then the girls appear. "What'd you put down for what?" Lana asks Jason casually. The answers not really important. She just wants to make conversation with the guys. She's feeling a little weird around Chloe; sorry for her even. She doesn't understand why Chloe would agree to come to the couple's fair with Clark knowing that he'll never see her as more than a friend. Why would she set herself up for that kind of hurt?

"It's nothing," Jason says quickly. "Let's go take our place in line."

Chloe gives Clark a questioning look as they begin to follow the other couple to the starting line. He smiles back down at her. He knows she wants to know what they were talking about too; _especially _since Jason just refused to answer Lana's question. So he answers her.

"I asked Jason what answer he put down for the last question." Clark says loudly enough for Jason and Lana to hear. "The one that asked"-

"I remember what the last question was," Chloe cuts in a little nervously. Why would Clark ask Jason that?

Lana looks back at Clark. She remembers what the last question was too. She had a bit of a hard time answering it. One; she couldn't picture herself and Jason with children. Two; she felt guilty for naming things. It felt slightly wrong to put down that she wouldn't want her children to inherit his nose, or his quick temper, or that nasty habit he has of grinding his teeth together when he's trying to concentrate; but there was a little comfort in knowing that he'll never see what she wrote down. The couple's don't get to see what each other wrote down. The registration is only used for the judges to use as a sort of compatibility guide for each couple. Still, now that it's been mentioned, she wonders what Jason put down. Not only that, but she also finds herself wondering what Clark and Chloe put down. It should be interesting, considering they're not even a real couple.

"Chloe, What'd you put down?" Clark asks while getting down and pressing his hands into the dirt. Both Lana and Jason look over at Chloe and Clark. They're right next to each other because Clark and Chloe are number 15 and Jason and Lana are couple number 14; so, they can hear everything Clark and Chloe have to say to one another, unless they're whispering. But Clark wasn't whispering when he asked Chloe what answer she put down for the last question. And Chloe doesn't answer him, nor does she acknowledge the fact that he's said anything. She's concentrating on picking up Clark's _very _heavy legs.

She can feel her face going red. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see that Lana's got both of Jason's ankles in her hands. They're in position, so they have nothing better to do than to stare at Chloe and wait for her to answer Clark's question.

Chloe tries her best to ignore them. She's almost got Clark in position. She's got a hold of his right leg and she's reaching for his left, foolishly pretending that she didn't hear him even though it's obvious that Lana and Jason are both watching them because _they_ heard him.

"Chloe?" Clark says again, unnecessarily louder as she heard him the first time. "What'd you put down for the last question?"

Chloe exhales loudly, wishing he'd dropped it when she didn't answer the first time. Can't he see that she doesn't want to answer that question, especially in front of Lana and Jason? They'll give her these pitying looks and wonder why she can't just move on. Everybody else does. Even_ she_ does.

"I didn't put down anything, Clark." she sighs. There. She's said it and got it out of the way.

But Clark isn't satisfied by that answer. Just because she didn't put anything down, it doesn't mean she did so for the same reason that he did. It doesn't mean she couldn't think of anything she wouldn't want their children to inherit from him. It could mean that she just _couldn't_ say what she didn't want their kids to inherit from him. She can't very well keep his secret if she writes down that she doesn't want her children to be able to see through buildings or run faster than a bullet. Or what if it's not about his secret? What if she couldn't think of anything because she couldn't imagine _ever_ having children with him?

He can admit it, the thought of having children with Chloe never came to him before either. She's his friend. But when answering the question, his mind automatically went to the "baby making process." Really, if you plan on doing it right, you can't just have kids with _anyone_. There has to be a relationship first, a connection, marriage, and…well, sex. There's got to be sex. He'd have marry, and have sex with, Chloe in order to have children with her. And as she's his_ friend_, the thought should've freaked him out. It really should've, but it didn't. In fact, he really enjoyed the idea a little more than he should have. He enjoyed the thought so much that he immediately began to think of ways to make it a reality. How could he not have noticed before? Chloe's beautiful, and bright and witty and she's always there for him, and that's his problem. Because she's always there for him, he's never had to see what it's like to be without her. Then he tried to imagine it; right there while filling out his registration form. He tried to imagine a life without Chloe and he couldn't do it. Take anyone else away from him and it'll be rough but he'll get through it because Chloe will be there by his side, helping him through it. Take away Chloe and he'll have no one to lean on. He'll fall.

He wants, _needs_, to know the reason she didn't put anything down. The right answer, the answer he's looking for, will guarantee their future together. Any other answer…he doesn't even want to think about what any other answer will do to him, or them. And not even them as a couple, but them as friends. He doesn't think he could ever be just friends with Chloe again, especially now that he's imagined a future with her; a _married_ future that involves little Chloes and little Clarks.

He saw them so clearly when he was answering that last question. Little Chloe has dark hair, like his, but otherwise she looks just like her mommy. She's got that smile, the one her mommy has; the one that's so big and bright it'll make you to want to do anything she's asked when it's flashed your way. Only Little Chloe's smile is much cuter than her mommy's because she's missing her two front teeth. It makes him smile every time he sees it on his sweet and innocent child. She's totally got her daddy wrapped around her finger. She even fights with her mommy all the time, competing for her father's attention.

And Little Clark; he's older than Little Chloe by about three years. He's got light hair like his mommy, but otherwise he looks just like his daddy. He's sweet too, like Little Chloe, but he's a sneaky one. He's got this grin, this mischievous, impish, little grin that just screams "I'm up to no good!" He fights with Little Chloe a lot, telling her not to touch his things, to stop following him, or to stop copying him; but he's fiercely overprotective of her. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her, ever. Not even their mommy and daddy.

And then Clark realized it wasn't going to happen. He and Chloe aren't even a real couple. Chloe's not going to be his wife. He's not going to get to have his Little Chloe or his Little Clark, and as strange as it sounds, he missed them as if they had been real people.

He wants that family. He wants Chloe. He wants his Little Chloe. He wants his Little Clark. Hell, he'll even take three little Chloe's and three little Clarks; but he had no hope of having them; especially because right after turning in their forms Chloe told him that they could go home, that they didn't have to stay at the couple's fair.

He'll admit he was a little harsh with her. He'd just lost his Little Chloe and Little Clark. He'd just lost her as his wife and she wanted to go home? She didn't want to spend time with him anymore? He asked her point blank if _she _wanted to stay. He was hoping her answer would be yes, and if it wasn't yes, then he was going to beg her to stay because _he _wanted to stay. Somehow he was going to have to make her see that they're good together, better than good; they're perfect together.

Luckily for him she said yes; then he practically tricked her into being his girlfriend. In fact, he's still not very sure she realizes that when he asked if they were a couple now, him and her, that he meant from now on and not just for the fair. Actually, he's_ fairly_ certain that she has no idea she's officially his girlfriend now. He was gonna clarify that before but Myra showed up and told him that Chloe's been in love with him for forever and he's been so happy about that that he forgot to do it. Seriously, if Chloe was as in love with him as Myra insinuated, and judging by the way Chloe was blushing he doesn't doubt it, then that means he has a chance. He can have Chloe. He can still get his family.

All Chloe has to do is give him the answer he's looking for and it's a done deal. She just has to tell him that she couldn't think of anything she wouldn't want their children to inherit from him.

"Why didn't you put anything down?" he asks, hoping he sounds mildly interested and not nervous as hell.

She shrugs and continues to reach for his other leg, which she now realizes he's purposely keeping out of her reach. "Clark! Give me your leg," she yells out of pure frustration as she reaches for it again and again. The referee has just told everyone to get into position. The race is about to begin.

"Tell me why you didn't put anything down," he demands.

Chloe doesn't have to look up to know that the couples to their left _and _right are staring at them now. They've got to be the only ones not ready.

"On your mark!" The referee calls.

"Clark!'

"Tell me!"

"Get set!"

"I couldn't think of anything, Even if my kid came out _exactly_ like you, I'd be okay with that," she gives in, wanting him to hurry and give her his leg before the ref says "Go.".

Immediately he gives her his other leg and she nearly buckles under his weight. Then he turns his head to grin back at her and says, "I couldn't think of anything I don't want our kids to inherit from you either."

She buckles then; lands right on her knees. It was two words he used that did it; two words in particular that made her fall. The word "our," as in his and hers; and the word "kids" as in more than one.

"You alright Chloe?" Clark asks. There's alarm in his voice. He's afraid he's hurt her somehow and he's just about to get up off his hands and see about her when the referee shouts, "Go!"

Chloe gets up quickly. The race. She's got to concentrate on the race. It's the only thing that seems to make any sense right now. She grabs Clark's ankles and begins to wheel him forward. He doesn't budge.

"Chloe?" Clark inquires; but Chloe can't deal right now. She's got to concentrate on the race. She really does or she'll start concentrating on, and over analyzing, what Clark just said about their children. _Their children!_

"Clark move! We're losing!" She grunts as she tries her best to push him forward.

He looks at her blankly, like he doesn't remember that they're supposed to be racing.

She widens her eyes at him before looking left and right. There's no one there. Why? Because all the other couples are ahead! "Clark, let's go! We can talk later!" she urges him.

Yes; later is good. Even if later is only a minute away from now it's so much better than _now_. A minute is long enough to think and process information. It's also long enough to forget or rationalize irrational comments that may have been made. And that's exactly what Chloe does as she struggles to wheel Clark forward as quickly as she possibly can. She tells herself that what Clark said didn't really mean anything. He just couldn't bring himself to write anything bad about her because they're not even a real couple. It would've been a waste of ink, no lead. They were given pencils to fill out the forms. And why does it even matter if it was pencil or pen anyway? It's simple. She's losing it. Clark's flustered her.

And because she's flustered she trips and falls over a loose rock. Lucky for her she falls forward. It could've been a rough landing but Clark's backside cushioned her fall.

"You…you _dropped_ me!" Clark exclaims so loud, so dramatically, that it's more than obvious he's feigning shock and anger.

"You're heavy!" Chloe exclaims, glad to be distracted from the thought of their children.

He turns slightly to look at her as she braces her hands on either side of him to push up off the ground. "So that's your excuse! You're not going to admit that you were watching my firm bum bum, got distracted, and _that's _how you fell!"

She's shocked by what he said, of course, but she only pauses for a millisecond before she starts laughing. Bum bum? Who the hell says bum bum? And did he use an adjective to describe his _bum bum_? Did he really just say that he's got a firm bum bum?

"Come on Chloe, we're losing!" Clark urges Chloe, mocking her earlier tone.

She's still laughing so it's even harder to support his weight as she lifts his lower half by his ankles. She drops his right leg once and left leg twice. They're so gonna place last.

She's got his legs up now and the laughter is beginning to die down. She takes a few steps; her eyes automatically going to his "bum bum." She can't help it. As he places one arm in front of the other, he exaggeratedly wiggles his rear from left to right.

"Clark!" Chloe laughs as she trips a little more.

"Come on Chloe! We're gonna make it!" he exclaims loudly, wiggling his rear even more.

Laughing isn't something a person should do when he or she is currently in the middle of performing a strenuous task; but Chloe's doing it and it costs her. She falls again, landing on Clark's firm bum bum.

"Chloe!" Clark hisses, as if he's genuinely disappointed in her.

"I'm trying, Clark." Chloe snaps back, but it's not a very serious snap as she's still giggling.

"Well try harder!" he hisses back.

Chloe takes no offense. If he was really reprimanding her, he wouldn't have that huge grin on his face. He's enjoying this just as much as she is. They're actually having fun while losing.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Chloe says in between laughs as she stands to her feet. Clark quickly puts his legs back in her arms, making a show of trying to be serious about this race, though they've already lost. Every other couple has crossed the finish line. They're all watching couple number 15.

"Okay, let's do this!" Clark says so cheesily that Chloe starts with the giggles again. Then Clark's bum bum starts the exaggerated swaying and Chloe just wants to get off the field; she wants the race to be over for them, so she tries to make Clark take the rest of the race more seriously. "Stop that," she commands, smacking him right on his bum bum. In front of everyone; which makes her want to take it back. She kinda forgot about the audience.

Clark stops, and turns to look up at Chloe. She just smacked his rear. She…_spanked _him. In front of everyone. Men don't get spanked in front of others.

"You dare touch my firm bum bum?"

That does it! Chloe can no longer stand and support his weight. She's laughing way too hard. She drops his legs and clutches her belly. Tears,_ real_ tears, have come to her eyes.

"Come on Chloe! We gotta finish the race," Clark says. His face isn't completely strait, but he's keeping it together a hell of a lot better than she is.

"I c-can't," she hiccups.

"Sure you can," he says as he lifts one leg in the air and waits for her to grab it.

She gets up, but not all the way. She's still doubled over, laughing, and holding a stitch in her side. She grabs at his leg, but it's such a weak grasp that Clark doesn't even bother to lift the other leg. She's not going to be able to hold him. And since Chloe can't hold him, he'll have to hold her because they _are_ finishing this race. This _couples_ race; they're finishing as a couple, no matter what the rules are.

He stands up. "Get down," he tells her. She barely has time to hiccup out a response before he takes her legs in his hands. Instinctively she braces her palms against the earth so that she doesn't land on her face.

She nearly tells him that they're breaking the rules. She's supposed to be supporting him, but the words die on her tongue. They're already in last place. Does it really matter _how _they finish the race? They probably don't even _need _to finish the race.

But they do finish, and surprisingly there's a very loud round of applause. Chloe suspects that it's because everyone's so happy they're finally finished.

Clark takes Chloe's hand and raises it high, making a very big show of their "victory." It's another thing that makes Chloe laugh. He's acting as if they won first place, and the other couples are still clapping as if they had!

"They should be disqualified," she hears Jason say over the applause. "Chloe was supposed to carry Clark. That's the rule."

"They came in last. What would they be disqualified from?" This from Lana. And she sounds pissed. Not just pissed in general, but her anger is specifically directed at Jason. Chloe frowns at couple number 14. She has no idea why Lana would be angry. According to that ribbon pinned onto her chest, she and Jason won first place.

"Oh my god! That was so romantic!"

Romantic? Chloe's eyes widen and she stops giving Lana her attention, instead she focuses on the couple in front of them. Doug and Myra.

"I mean, Chloe couldn't go any longer and it was like you just said "screw the rules we're finishing this race even if I have to change the rules!"" Myra practically swoons at Clark.

Clark smiles back at Myra and removes his hand from Chloe's. Before she can miss it, he's sliding it around her waist and resting his fingers on her hip. "Yeah, I'd to anything for Chloe." He says with a light shrug. He's still smiling but his voice has taken on a serious tone. Meaning he's not joking. He really would do anything for her, and Myra easily reads that in his tone and in his stance.

"I'm so happy for you, Chloe!" she gushes while pulling Chloe into a hug.

"Uh, thanks," Chloe says.

"You two just might win the Ultimate Couple," she squeals before rushing off for another event, towing Doug behind her.

Chloe shakes her head after Myra. There's no way she and Clark can win. They came in dead last on the wheelbarrow relay, not to mention the cheated at the end. Plus, they're not even a real couple.

Clark takes that moment to squeeze Chloe's hip lightly. She looks up at him, noticing for the first time where his hand is resting. He smiles down at her. "You ready for the next event?"

Chloe audibly gulps. It's the way Clark's looking at her; and it's the way he's touching her. It's almost possessive. Almost like she's his and he's hers. Almost like they're a real couple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dazedonchruce: **thanks! I'm glad I could pique your interest in Chlark again.

**Nightwing509, lil: **Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**SilverSnikle: **Yeah, the race even had me laughing a little. It was so much fun to write. Glad you liked it!

**Darkfirelight: **Lol! That was funny. Why is little Clark three years older than little Chloe…LMAO.

**Fndee91, Jeremy Shane: **Thank you!

**Whatareweafraidof: **He sure is!

**The fallen sky: **Yeah, the race was sooo much fun to write! I know it was a bit OOC but I didn't care. I thought it would lighten up the story so that I couldn't turn it into this angsty…thing, as I'm often prone to do. I just want to keep this light and fun with just a little angst on the side.

**madlenita: **Thanks! Yeah, I liked the way Jason and Lana responded too, it was fun to write that bit in.

**Windywillow: **Lol. I agree jealous Clark is so much fun, but I'll see if I can throw it in without compromising the story;)

**Shonnia22: ** Thank you! I thought the crowd being on their side even though it's a competition would be fun. Jason being a sore winner was icing on the cake;)

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

Chloe and Clark have to pass on nearly four events before they find one that they can play. They couldn't play tug of war because well, Clark's too strong; they couldn't do the 50 meter dash, because, well, Clark's too fast; etc. etc.

Chloe was just beginning to think there would be no more events for them to participate in when they happened upon the egg toss. Basically, each couple is playing catch with a raw egg, and whoever's the last couple with an uncracked shell is the winner. It looks pretty harmless. Nothing that would really involve Clark's powers anyway.

"Clark, Chloe, wait up!"

Clark groans at the sound of Jason's voice. What could he possibly want? He would like nothing more than to keep going and ignore Jason, but because he's holding Chloe's hand he has to stop and wait for the jerk…because Chloe's stopped and is waiting for the jerk. And no one in their right mind would try to tell Chloe where to go, even subtly, unless it's to save her life…and that still might cost 'em.

"Man! Where've you two been, huh? Me and Lana just one first place at the dunk tank competition _and _tug of war," he states proudly before wrapping an arm around Lana's shoulder. And for the first time, Clark notices that Lana's wet. Apparently she was the one being dunked. It's a good thing that it's hot as hell out here or Lana would be a shivering mess right about now.

"Congratulations," Chloe says. Clark snorts a little. Hopefully Jason and Lana didn't hear the sarcasm in her tone, a tone that suggests she could care less.

"Thanks Chloe, you're a real sport," Jason say before attempting to punch her in the arm; not hard though. Just the type of punch guys receive when they've done something worth commending. Obviously, Chloe congratulating a winning team is commendable; so, as Jason attempts to "commend" her, Clark catches his fist in his hand. Before Jason even realizes his fist didn't make contact with what he was aiming for, Clark has maneuvered his arm so that it's draped across Lana's shoulder as it had been before. Both Lana and Chloe's eyes widen as round as they can possibly go. Clark's message is _very _clear. He wants Jason to keep his hands to himself; but if he _absolutely _just _has _to touch _somebody_, he should touch his girlfriend. He's not to touch Chloe…at all.

Lana openly stares at Clark, wondering when this started. Clark seems to be really…_attentive_ toward Chloe. Way more than usual, even way more than he was to her when he and she had their…_thing_. Are the two_ really_ a couple? She honestly can't figure that out. She thought she knew they weren't for sure, but now she just doesn't know.

"Well, me and Chloe were just gonna go play the egg toss. See ya around," Clark dismisses Jason by turning his back on him. Then he grabs Chloe's hand and heads toward the table to pick up their egg.

Only Jason doesn't take the hint. He won't be dismissed by some bumbling farm boy. He grabs Lana's hand, then scowls at her when she snatches away from him. What's her problem? Clark just grabbed Chloe's hand, and she didn't object. Of course, the girl's so blinded by her love for Kent she'd let him run her over with a truck if he asked her to lie down in the middle of the road.

"Let's find a different event. I don't want to compete against my friends," she says with a smile that she doesn't feel like giving him. He's overly competitive, which she fully expects because of the fact that he used to be a football coach, but it seems to her that he's even more so today than usual. She can't help but to think that it's because of Clark. He wants to beat him.

She wishes Jason could see that Clark doesn't seem to care. He only seems to care about Chloe as was displayed by the wheelbarrow relay they participated in together. His focus was completely on her, like nothing, or no one else, mattered. He wasn't embarrassed to be goofy and make a fool of himself and it bothered Lana. He was never that way with her, and yet she knows he loved her. And since he loved her but didn't open up like this, what is it that he's feeling toward Chloe? What emotion could possibly be stronger than love?

Jason glares at Lana as she wistfully stares at Chloe and Clark. There's a sort of longing expression on her face and as he looks to couple number fourteen he just doesn't get it. Sure Clark's a nice guy and all, but he's so…wishy washy. He's just about as indecisive as his senile grandmother. What's so attractive about that?

"This is Smallville Lana," Jason forces himself to joke. "Everybody's your friend. Wherever we go, we'll have to compete against one friend or another."

Lana's not fooled. Sure, what Jason said made sense to a certain degree, but at the same time he knows that she doesn't want to participate against these two _particular_ friends.

After only a few more seconds of hesitation she shrugs her shoulders and follows after Clark and Chloe. She's slightly curious about what couple number fourteen will do this time anyway.

Jason offers her his hand to hold, just as Clark did for his partner but Lana pretends to not notice as she joins Chloe. Jason can pick up the egg, she thinks to herself.

Chloe briefly smiles at Lana once she walks over, but then her attention goes back to Clark. Before, she wanted to forget the fact that Clark mentioned their "kids" and the fact that he couldn't think of anything he wouldn't want them to inherit from her, but now she has a million and two questions. Especially because he's acting so weird; holding her hand constantly, grinning like he's won the lottery for absolutely _no _reason, unabashedly staring at her and when she asks what's wrong, he says stuff like, "I just like what I see, I can't help but to stare," and "nothing's wrong at all. Everything's perfect now."

Sure, she remembers that they're supposed to be pretending to be a couple. But for some reason, she feels like Clark isn't pretending. Mainly because Clark isn't very much of a good actor. So that would mean, what? That he actually wants to be with her. No, that can't be it. Maybe he's on red K. No, Clark on red K is a jerk…maybe there's a milder form. Like pink or something. One that makes him giddy and gay. Yeah, that's possible, right? More possible than him suddenly developing feelings for her at least. She's sure of it.

"Alright everyone!" the announcer calls loudly, getting the attention of all couple's participating. Then he tells them the rules of the game, explaining about how there are two ropes on the ground, lying three feet apart. One person out of the couple is to stand on one side of the green rope, facing his or her partner. The other half is to stand behind the red rope. After the egg is tossed, the green rope will be moved an additional foot away from the red rope. Any couple who's egg has cracked has lost and will be expected to leave the competition. The couple who can toss their egg the farthest to one another without breaking it will be deemed the winner.

Once everyone confirms that they understand the rules, a whistle is blown letting everyone know that the game has begun.

Clark smiles from behind the red rope as he tosses the egg at Chloe. She catches it easily. At three feet apart, they could've simply handed the egg to one another. Needless to say, every couple advances to the next round.

The green rope is moved back a foot and Chloe smiles confidently before tossing her egg at Clark. Four feet really isn't that much of a difference from three feet.

Clark catches the egg but there is the unmistakable sound of an egg being cracked, then there's goo dripping all over Clark's hand. He's looking down at his hands, shocked that he broke his egg already, but he looks up when he hears the sound of Chloe laughing. He smiles out of relief. He was expecting her to be just a little disappointed in him. They came in last place because of him.

Sure, they'd also come in last place during the wheelbarrow relay, but that wasn't so bad. Clark's heavy, of course Chloe would struggle under his weight; but to not be able to catch an egg when it's tossed from only four feet away, well, that's a little embarrassing. Especially because she's not the only one laughing. A few guys are shaking their heads out of pure disbelief, and most of the girls are oh my godding and snickering. Even the referee is snorting disbelievingly.

"What am I going to do with you and those rough hands of yours?" Chloe asks, moving toward him so that the "rope movers" can move the green rope back another foot and start the next round. She only has to take a step and a half in order to be standing next to him as she wasn't far away to begin with.

She's shaking her head at him too, but it's not the same way the others are doing. She seems to be genuinely amused by him, not irritated or upset. In fact, she pulls a damp sheet of paper towel out of her back pocket as if she already knew he was going to break his egg because of his "rough hands."

Then Clark's smile melts away. She's standing before him, wiping his hands clean as if he's a kindergartener, but it doesn't embarrass him the way it normally would. He's more concerned by his rough hands. He's strong and can break things by accident easily, including things like human bones. He hopes Chloe doesn't think he'd ever hurt her the way he cracked that egg. Actually, he needs to make sure she knows that he'll never hurt her that way; so once his hands are clean, he gently places his hands on her waist and pulls her a bit closer to himself.

"I can be gentle too." He says softly.

At first Chloe is a bit uncomfortable. Not that Clark touching her is uncomfortable per se, it's just that he doesn't usually touch her_ this_ way and she can't figure out where the hell she's supposed to put her damn hands. Plus, she's very aware that they have an audience.

So as an attempt to make this less awkward, she's just going to tease him a little and they'll have a laugh before walking away to find a different event. At least, that was the plan until she looked into his eyes. He looks so devastatingly sad and worried that to comfort him is an automatic response. Only, she doesn't know what could possibly be wrong with him. He was just fine a minute ago. Sure, they lost, but she wasn't really expecting to win, not with those hands of his. That egg never stood a….That's it. She made a comment about his rough hands and now he's worried she'll be afraid of him; that he'll hurt her the way he did that poor egg. He's so dense. Doesn't he know that she knows he'll never hurt her like that? Doesn't he know that she trust him with her life and feels safest in his arms?

Obviously he doesn't know, and she has to find a way to get through to him. She doesn't want him to feel the way he's feeling. She has to fix it. So, Chloe doesn't smile at Clark reassuringly as she reaches a hand to caress his face. She doesn't want him to believe she's just trying to make him feel better. She wants him to know that she believes every word she says so that he can believe it too. "I know you can be gentle, Clark." She says. Her facial expression is serious, accepting of him and who he is. Then she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a hug. He responds immediately, wrapping his arms around her and touching his forehead to hers.

"I'll never be afraid of you," she whispers lowly, but she's not sure if he's the only one to hear her. There's the sound of at least half a dozen eggs going splat…on the ground. They hadn't been caught, which means at least half a dozen people weren't paying attention when their partner tossed the egg. That's the only conclusion Chloe can come up with as the couples were only six feet apart. That shouldn't have been a difficult catch.

But it's not like she turns around to check and see if her hypothesis had been correct. She doesn't even want to, because Clark is squeezing her just a little tighter as he buries his face in her neck.

God, she loves him. She loves being the one he turns to when he needs answers. She loves being the one he can lean on. She loves being the one who understands what he's feeling and can make him feel better with just six words. She loves it when he kisses her neck…wait…he just kissed her neck. That's not usually a part of their hugging!

She pulls back a little, searching his face, and what she sees nearly makes her gasp. But she chooses to laugh instead. Someone's tossed egg has landed on the side of his face.

"I'm so sorry, Clark!" Lana says as she comes running up to him. It was her egg that landed on Clark's face. "I wasn't"-

Clark's laugh interrupts Lana's apology. He's paying her no attention. His eyes are focused solely on Chloe, who's laughing because he's got egg goo on the side of his face. "You think this is funny?" he questions mischievously.

Chloe's eyes widen in alarm. "Don't you dare!" she squeals and tries her best to get away from him, but he's holding her tightly, refusing to let her go. Then he does what she was afraid he's going to do. He buries his face into her neck once again, rubbing the goo into her hair, the side of her neck, and onto her ear, all under the pretense of giving her another hug.

"Clark Kent, I'm going to kill you!" She shudders at the way the egg snot is making her feel…icky.

He just laughs some more. She's not gonna kill him. She's not even resisting his "hug" anymore. In fact each hand is just chilling against his shoulder blades quite comfortably, and the side of her face is resting against his shoulder.

God, how could he just discover that he loves her? They could've been so much further along by now. But he stops beating himself up and thinking about the what ifs because he has her now. He's sure of it. He can tell by the way she seems to be so content in his arms, even with egg yolk in her ear. She has to love him.

Without realizing what he's doing, his feet begin to move, just a little, just a little rocking motion, just a little bit of swaying. She moves with him, following his lead, but they're not really going anywhere. They're still in the same spot. They're dancing, to no music, and he doesn't even realize it.

Chloe lifts her head up. She'd been so close to kissing his neck the same way he'd done hers, but for some reason she stops. "I'm ready to get this stuff out of my hair. What about you?" she asks him while inwardly chastising herself. Why is it that she can never just give in? She's almost certain Clark isn't putting on a show, just to convince others that they're a couple. She's almost certain that he's becoming just a little less best-friendly with her and heading more into couple territory; but it feels weird to her. Maybe because it's come out of the blue.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Clark says. He looks a little disappointed, and Chloe knows in her heart that it's her fault. He knows she pulled back from him, from a "moment" they were having.

"Come on," she smiles, grabbing Clark's hand this time instead of waiting for him to take hers.

As she knew it would, it makes him smile; like maybe she wasn't pulling back _all _the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**DJ Joena, Astanely1991: **Thanks!

**Shonnia22: ** Thank you! I try my best to make a Chlark that are both enjoyable and almost close to canon at the same time. It's really hard not to go overboard at times, but I get the feeling you guys won't mind so much;)

**Fndee91: **Lol. I'm sure you can't;)

**The fallen sky: **Lol. Don't feel bad for Chlark. I think they're doing a good job of making the most of it. I don't think it really bothers Chloe as much as it bothers Clark though. She already knew he couldn't do much before they even got there, whereas he would feel more like he's hindering her from having a good time. Other than that, they should be fine. And yes, Jason is working my last nerves, probably why I keep letting him pop up. He's such a drama queen, _and _he makes Clark look good;) I know, I know, you guys want to get to the romance and stuff, but Chloe just would be way OOC if she just accepted that Clark has feelings for her all of a sudden. I think she's more careful than that. At least, I think she is.

**Lil: ** Lol. Love Clark more? Is that even possible?

**madlenita: **You're so right, that is just like Chloe;)

**Windywillow: **Lol. I don't know how much more awkward than slow dancing with yolk in their ears they could get, I'll see if I can grant that wish of yours;)

**Dhh: **Couldn't agree with you more.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

"That one!" Clark exclaims, pulling his hand from Chloe's only long enough to point out the next event he wants to participate in before snatching her hand up like it's an extra extremity he can only live five seconds without.

"Okay," Chloe answers absently. She's staring down at their joined hands. They've been doing that all day. Holding hands, that is. In fact, Chloe can't even remember a time she wasn't holding Clark's hand, barring the time the two spent to take part in an event. And that's only been twice.

You'd think he'd at least let go every once and a while to wipe the sweat (which is actually_ her_ sweat as Clark doesn't actually sweat) off, but her wet hands don't seem to bother him.

It's probably not a big deal, probably doesn't even mean a thing. At least that's what she keeps telling herself because her mind keeps rationalizing it, this hand holding _thing_; reminding her that she and Clark_ are_ pretending to be a couple. Couple's hold hands. It's only logical for Clark to hold her hand at times, even all the time, make it convincing to all the other couples; but, as cheesy as it sounds, her heart knows better. She can tell that's not the case. She can feel it in the _way _he holds her hand.

It's not a tight, unremitting grip that just screams forced unity. It's inconsistent, always changing. At times it canbe firm; not in an overly possessive way, but like a gesture meant to emit strength and a feeling security. Sometimes, his hand is just relaxed against hers, their palms barely touching, the only thing keeping their hands form separating is his thumb's constant caress on the back of her hand. Other times, it's as if he's playing "this little piggy" with her fingers. He's not technically holding her hand, but he_ is_ touching a part of her hand, gently wiggling her pinky or her index with the softest grasp of his thumb and index.

"Alright, does everyone understand the rules of the game?" The referee shouts loudly, startling the poopie out of Chloe. And as if that wasn't bad enough, there's a freak behind her, trying to tie her hands behind her back. He's so lucky Chloe notices that Clark is behind bound as well, and not only Clark, but everyone else! What the hell are they playing?

"Clark," Chloe shakes her head in a slight panic. She has no idea of what she's supposed to be doing. She wasn't listening to a word the referee said, which is actually quite unbelievable considering he'd been using a ridiculously loud bull horn.

"What's the matter Chloe? Don't you want to play?" Clark frowns deeply.

"What are we supposed to be doing again? I wasn't paying attention." She answers quickly.

Clark sighs deeply. There's no way she didn't hear the rules of the game. She's just having a change of heart. It's the only logical answer he can come up with because even without his superhearing, Clark would've been able to hear the ref from a mile away.

It's too bad though. He was really looking forward to_ this_ particular game, but the panicked expression on Chloe's face is hard to ignore. If she doesn't want to play, he won't try to make her. He wants her to be comfortable with him.

"We can try a different"-

"Clark! Hurry up and tell me the rules!" Chloe hisses impatiently.

Clark smiles, no, he grins. A real big cheesy grin, which makes Chloe a little more than apprehensive; but he can't help it. If she really didn't want to play she would've let him finish his sentence.

"Well, you see these grapes right here?" Clark starts off, nodding toward a bowl of grapes, on the table, a table that seems to have magically appeared in between them.

Chloe nods her head. Yeah, she sees the grapes, and the table, now.

"Well, _together_ we have to get them over there, to that table with the empty bowl." Clark jerks his head behind himself, pointing out another table no more than a yard away. "The couple who has the most _whole_ grapes in their bowl wins," Clark finishes with a shrug, as if it's just that simple; but it's not that simple. In fact, it's not simple at all. How the hell are they supposed to get grapes from bowl A to bowl B with their hands behind their backs?

"On your mark!" The referee's shouts loudly, which is unnecessary as he's got the freakin' bull horn.

"I'll dig the first one out," Clark offers.

Chloe nods her head in understanding. It makes sense. He's taller.

"Get set!"

Everyone flinches, no doubt wishing their hands were untied so that they could cover their ears.

"Go!" he yells, and all the couple's around them start to move.

Chloe waits for Clark to turn around and bend at some awkward angle so that he can dig his tied hands into the bowl. Then she'll grab a hold of one side of the grape while he holds the other and hopefully they won't smash the delicate fruit. But Clark doesn't turn around. Instead, he simply dips his head into the bowl and pulls out a grape with his teeth. Half of it's in his mouth, the other half, she knows, is supposed to go in hers.

How the hell did she miss that?

Clark makes this moaning/grunting noise that Chloe surprisingly knows translates to "come on, Chloe," in English.

There's only a half a second more hesitation on her part before she gives in. It's just a game. A fairly easy one too. Their lips will be close, almost like kissing, but they won't actually touch, so they'll be fine, she guesses.

In the back of her mind, she realizes that if they were a real couple, she wouldn't have to worry about accidently kissing Clark. She would care less if their lips touch; but they're not. And she's got to be careful. Of course she wants to kiss Clark. She always wants to kiss Clark, but, this right now, would not be the best thing for their friendship. It most certainly wouldn't be the best thing for her. She's all for pretending to be a couple; holding hands like a couple, goofing off like a couple, hugging like a couple, even slow dancing when no one else is dancing like a couple, but kissing like a couple would make this so hard for her. There'd be no turning back form that because there's a different kind of intimacy in kissing. She knows, because she's kissed Clark a few times, and each time had been harder to get over than the next because she always wants more. If they were to kiss today, coupled with all the couple-y things they've been doing, their friendship would never be the same again. She'd want to be with him. End of story. And if he doesn't want the same thing, well, their friendship is done for; which is something she can't let happen. She'd rather stay is best bud forever than to kiss him once more and have it ruin their relationship. She thinks so anyway. So, she'll play this one game, and make sure the next game is more or less friendly like the egg toss or the wheelbarrow relay.

As soon as Chloe's teeth clamp on to the grape, she severs it in half and swallows it before she's even realized what she's done.

It was that damn good.

"Chloe!"

"I'm sorry Clark, I didn't eat breakfast," she answers quickly. And it's the truth. She didn't eat breakfast and she's starving. And just as if her body wants to testify to her statement, her stomach gives an almighty growl.

"Why didn't you say something?" Clark's eyes widen. He's not totally alarmed. He knows a human can't die from skipping a meal, but he's been toting Chloe all over the fair for hours now. Even if she _had_ eaten breakfast, she'd still be hungry…and thirsty too. He never even asked, and what's worse, it never even entered his mind. How inconsiderate can he get? "Do you want me to get you something?"

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Not in the middle of a game! Hurry up and pick out another grape!" she answers excitedly; excitedly because if Clark is really careful, and if she doesn't eat anymore of the grapes, they might come in better than last this time.

Wow, that sounds slightly pathetic, but it's true at the same time.

Obediently, Clark digs out another grape while subconsciously deciding to stuff Chloe's tummy right after this event. His treat. He already knows she won't let him pay, so he'll just sneak the money into her pocket…_quickly_. She'll just find it later and get excited over finding money that she'd forgotten she had. He's done that to her before…more than once even.

Once that plan's decided on, it's much easier to concentrate on the game, the grape, and the fact that he and Chloe are very nearly kissing. In fact, all he has to do is suck the grape into his mouth and let Chloe's lips "fall" onto his own.

Chloe lowers her head slightly. It's time to let the grape go. They've made it to the bowl with their grape still intact. There's just one problem. Clark's daydreaming or something. His eyes have taken on that glassy look and he's not following her lead by lowering his head as well.

She rolls her eyes and resorts to a little of that grunting he had to use earlier. Thankfully, he snaps out of it on her first try. Then he begins to lower his head as well and plop, their first grape is in the bowl.

They quickly run back to table A; and again, Clark digs out a grape with his teeth. Without hesitation, Chloe gently clamps down onto the other side. Thankfully, she doesn't eat it, although she was mighty tempted to.

And so Chloe and Clark go back and forth, digging out grapes, not eating them, and dropping them into bowl B. They're even making good time, probably in fourth or fifth place, which is the best they've done all day.

It's around the seventh grape that things go bad.

Chloe's tired. Not physically drained, because in order to keep from penetrating the sensitive outside of the grape, the couples have to walk pretty slowly, like really slow; and the table's not that far away anyway.

It's her mouth that's tired. The constant baring of her teeth is starting to make her cheeks, and even her neck, ache a little. Without even thinking about what the outcome will be, Chloe relaxes her lips, needing to alleviate the tension in her face.

Her lips touch Clark's, and the act startles her so badly that her eyes widen and she gasps; and not a tiny surprised gasp; a deep Oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-I-just-did-that type of gasp.

Clark instinctively lets the grape go, and as a result it drops into Chloe's mouth; and because of the gasp, she cokes on it. It's been sucked into the back of her throat.

She can't breathe.

Clark sees this and easily breaks the ties binding his hands together behind his back.

Chloe begins to panic, and she looks around quickly. Everyone's staring and whispering as she chokes. She's going to die from choking on a stupid grape. How mortifying is that? But that's not even the reason she's freaking out so bad.

Clark's there, right beside her, patting her back and hoping the grape just went down the wrong pipe. About three seconds, and four "Chloe, are you okays," pass before he decides to graduate from the back patting to the Heimlich maneuver.

Chloe pulls away from him once he's positioned behind her. She doesn't need that. The grape's gone.

She pats her chest a couple times, and coughs out his name.

"I'm right here," he says, wrapping an arm around her as an attempt to comfort her until the rest of the coughing subsides. It looks like the worst is over.

"Idiot!" She wheezes, in between breaths.

"I'm sorry," he tells her. It's not just an automatic response, but a quick way to keep her from talking until she's a hundred percent better. Plus he really_ is_ sorry. If he hadn't dropped the grape into her mouth in the first place, she wouldn't have choked, but in his defense, she kind of startled him when she gasped so big. He'd turned his head, searching behind himself for whatever made her have that reaction, only he didn't see anything. Nothing. By the time he turned back around she was choking.

"Here you go, Sweetie."

Clark looks away from Chloe just long enough to see that it's one of the event assistants and she's holding out a cup of water for Chloe. Why didn't he think of that?

He takes it from her as politely as he can manage, trying his best, and failing slightly, not to snatch it away. Then he holds the cup up to Chloe's lips. She takes the cup from him, glares at him, and then drinks.

Clark's confused now. He realizes that he's the reason Chloe choked in the first place, but at the same time she's got to know that it was an accident and that he is truly sorry.

It's another five minutes before Chloe's completely stopped coughing; and when she's all better she tosses the cup in the trash and walks away from the event, and from Clark.

She's walking really fast too, so fast that Clark has to jog a little to catch up to her; which he finds pretty fascinating as her legs are so much shorter than his.

"Chloe, wait up!" he calls, sliding his hand into hers.

She snatches her hand from his, which he expects because she's so pissed, but what he doesn't expect is for her to whirl around, facing him with eyes shining from tears, and apologize.

But that's exactly what happens.

"I'm sorry too," he says quickly. He's more than alarmed. Chloe doesn't cry for nothing. She must've been really scared. He moves in to comfort her but she steps back.

"No, you're not. Saying you're sorry means you realize what you've done was wrong and you'll try not to do it again, Clark! But we both know you'd do it again; you won't even hesitate!"

Clark blanches at her words, completely stunned to silence. How could she think he'd choke her on a grape again?

"I'm not mad," her voice drops to a whisper even though there's no one around; because if Clark can't be careful she's going to have to be careful enough for the both of them. "I just wish you would think before you act sometimes, Clark. That's all."

Clark's completely lost. He has absolutely no idea of what Chloe's talking about. "Chloe, what are you talking about? What did I do?" he asks, because he was never going to be able to guess.

Her eyebrows furrow, and she gives him the exhausted look high school teachers have all adopted as their signature "how dare you not pay attention in my classroom!" look.

"The rope, Clark," she says slowly. "You broke free of yours when I was coughing."

He scoffs at her. That's all? She's upset because he broke through a little piece of rope? Well, it wasn't little. It was considerably thick and tied pretty tight. Any human would've needed at least twenty minutes to get it off by themselves, but still, it was rope. It's not like he'd been bound by steel handcuffs.

"Chloe,"-

"Clark, don't. I'm sorry. I overreacted. You were just trying to save me, but try to be more careful next time. You never know who's watching. End of story." She says. Then she smiles, holds her hand out for him to take, and tells him she's hungry and would like to get some food now.

But it's not the end of the story. Clark knows it. She's still upset. Very upset. Her fake smiles usually look a lot more genuine than the one she'd just given him.

What's more, he recognizes the look of frustration on her face. It's the same look his parents get when he does some unearthly bit of heroism out in public. They want to be supportive, tell him he's done a good thing, but they're afraid he's going to get caught and end up in a lab where he'll be poked, prodded, and studied like a lab rat. They're afraid they'll never see him again if that happens.

Chloe's worried about him, the way his parents worry; which means she loves him. It's a good feeling to know that without a shadow of a doubt. It really is, but she's right. They're all right. He does need to be more careful. Because if he, _when _he, gets Chloe and his little Chloe and his little Clark, he could put his whole family in danger if someone were to learn his identity. His little Chloe and little Clark could become test subjects as well. Chloe could get taken in, questioned, maybe even tortured depending on who finds out about him.

He can't let that happen. He _won't _let that happen. And Chloe needs to know that.

So, instead of taking the hand she's offering to him, he slowly takes a few steps closer to her so that he's standing directly in front of her. Just one more little baby step and his body'll be flush up against hers.

She looks up at him, completely surprised by the intensity of his solemn gaze. She'd expected him to agree with her and take her hand.

"Chloe," Clark says, his voice is deep and soothing. He's being so serious that it's making Chloe nervous. Then he touches her, both of his hands lightly resting on her shoulder, his thumbs extending outward to caress her collar bone. "I can't promise you that I will never expose myself in order to protect you; but I will be more careful about it. I promise."

Chloe keeps her arms to her side, again not knowing what to do with them. But she knows what to do with her face. She keeps her eyes on his as she tells him that she doesn't want him to ever be taken away from her. "Especially over a piece of rope and a grape," she adds quickly, just to lighten things up a little and maybe distract Clark from the fact that she'd just told him she doesn't want him to be taken from _her_ personally, and not saying something general like the world needs him.

Clark chooses not to let Chloe's joke distract him, or lighten the mood. "I don't want you to ever be taken from me either," he answers.

Oh god, he's going to kiss her. Chloe can tell. Her hands lift, of their own accord, and grab onto his t-shirt. They must know she's going to need the support, because this is Clark. Not Clark affected by red K, not Clark possessed by Lionel, not any other Clark but the_ right_ Clark, and he's about to kiss her!

He bows his head a little.

Her heartbeat speeds up.

His hands slide upward, cupping both sides of her face.

She shivers.

He closes his eyes.

Her tummy grumbles, loudly.

"Chloe!"

"Sorry."

They both laugh. Then sigh. It was gonna be a good one too.

"I've got to be the worst boyfriend ever," Clark mutters to himself as he grabs Chloe's hand and marches up to the nearest food cart.

"I don't know Clark, you're my first, so it's not like I've got someone to compare you to. You seem to be doing alright so far," she winks, then starts ordering her food.

Clark just stares at her. Did she really just admit that they're dating; that they're a real couple?


	5. Chapter 5

**Nightwing509: **Thanks! I thought it would suit them better if their first fight was about something serious and not silly boyfriend/girlfriend stuff.

**Lil: **Ahh, the cuteness. I really do try to make them light and likeable. I'm so glad you like the way I write them.

**The fallen sky: **Yeah the handholding obsession was a must. I figured Chloe would make a deal about it, because she's intuitive enough to recognize that there are many different types of handholding.

Lol, you're totally right. I know Chloe skips breakfast often. Clark does too, but I figured the fact that he didn't do anything about it this time, not that he realizes he loves her, would make him feel crappy. He's really good at making himself feel crappy for no reason.

I am not a huge tease. I'm a…a…suspense builder, Yeah, that's what I am;)

**Whatareweafraidof: **Yeah, I tried to do that on purpose. I didn't want it to be super obvious because then Clark would've picked up on it sooner;).

**AStanely1991: **Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. I know what you mean though. It seems as though the Clark is dying down on this site; but no worries, I've got a whole load of Chlarkness to write and post for you guys;)

**Guest 1, Guest 2, Jeremy Shane: **Thanks!

**Madlenita: **Lol. Bad Chloe tummy is right!

**Shonnia22: ** Lol. Yeah, Clark is practically obsessed with getting them, his little Clark and Chloe.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

"Are you gonna eat that?" Chloe asks, pointing at Clark's plate.

Clark frowns, first at his plate, then at his Chloe. That's _his _line. He's supposed to be asking Chloe for her food before taking it off her plate before she gets the chance to give her verbal consent. That's the way it's always been.

But Chloe's gobbled down her chicken fingers and curly fries, and now she's pointing at the onion ring on his plate. His very _last _one! He's already mentally savored it and everything, trying to make the goodness of the fried deliciousness last because there's no more after this one unless he buys more.

And now he's got to give it away? If there was ever a true test of love, this is it.

"Sure, Chloe. It's yours," Clark answers, putting a smile on his face so that she doesn't see how truly sad he is over this.

Chloe shakes her head and laughs. "I'm just kidding, Clark. Can't you see this?" She points at her no longer flat stomach. "I'm stuffed."

Clark doesn't look at Chloe's stomach. He chooses to scoop up his last onion ring before she can change her mind.

"Oh," Chloe moans. "Don't ever let me eat this much again. I don't care if I've skipped a _thousand _breakfasts!"

Clark had a humorous reply for that. He really did; but as soon as he looked up at her his eyes went straight to her stomach and the belly rub she was giving herself. The way her stomach was protruding a little, and the constant rub of her hand against it, well, she kinda looked…pregnant.

Automatically his brain indulges in another daydream. One where Chloe's pregnant with their first child, their Little Clark. She's hungry and getting crankier by the minute. She's been trying to fix herself a sandwich for a while now, but Little Clark keeps rolling around and kicking her. So Clark, being the wonderful husband and soon-to-be-father that he is, walks over to her and finishes making her sandwich for her in less than three seconds flat. Then, he sits down at the table, pulls her into his lap, and starts to rub her tummy for her. Little Clark calms down immediately at his daddy's touch, and Chloe is able to enjoy her sandwich in peace. She's so grateful to him that she thanks him by –

"Oh, look what I found!" Chloe exclaims excitedly. She's waving a ten dollar bill in Clark's face. "I must've forgotten I had this."

Clark openly scowls at Chloe. He doesn't mean to; it's just…it was a _really _good daydream, and it was just about to get a hundred times better when Chloe interrupted it to show him the money she found in her pocket; money that he had to sneak into her pocket because he knows she won't let him pay for her meal like a normal boyfriend does for his girl!

And now he's down right glaring at her.

"What's the matter with _you_?" Chloe frowns back at Clark, completely, and utterly confused by his abrupt change in mood. They were having such a good time before. Now he's glaring at her, just out of the blue. What could she have possibly done wrong?

Clark's face softens immediately. This is not Chloe's fault. It's just that, he's never wanted anything so much as to have this family with her. The tangibility of his future family is driving him absolutely mad. He can see them, _feel_ them, so clearly. They're so _real _to him. So real, but he can't have this family without Chloe.

He has to make this family real for her to. He knows that if she could just "meet" his Little Chloe and his Little Clark, he'd be that much closer to having his family; that she'd fall just as much in love with them as he has.

"Earth to Clark." Chloe snaps her fingers in front of Clark's face. She asked him what was wrong with him after he glared at her for no reason, and then as a response, he spaced out.

Yeah, she's downright worried about him now.

Clark shakes his head, coming back from being off with the fairies, or wherever he had gone.

He catches the hand she has held up a few inches in front of his face, and their previous hand holding _thing _resumes as he interlaces his fingers through hers.

"I'm sorry about earlier Chloe. I didn't mean to look at you that way." Clark starts off. "It's just that I was having a really good daydream and you kind of interrupted it."

Chloe doesn't respond. She can tell there's more he wants to say. The way his eyebrows keep knitting and un-knitting together, he's trying to put his thoughts into the right words.

It's alarming for Chloe. It makes her nervous. She bites her lip, wanting him to hurry up and get it over with. A Clark Kent who is trying to figure out _how _to say something, is always delivering bad news. Well, that's been her experience anyway.

"Just daydreaming about what?" Chloe prompts, regretting it immediately. Does she really want to know what Clark's thinking up there?

Clark takes a deep breath. Chloe takes one with him. Then he exhales out a, "you were pregnantandI hadto rub yourbellyforyou because oflittleClark."

Needless to say, Chloe didn't get any of that. "What?" she asks.

"Well, you were hungry, and he wouldn't stay still."

What? That made absolutely no sense!

"Clark, I'm lost. Can you maybe start from the beginning?" Chloe says slowly and clearly so that maybe Clark will mimic her speech pattern.

Clark takes another deep breath and places his other hand over their already linked hands. He looks Chloe straight in the eyes before speaking, making sure he doesn't begin until he has her utmost attention.

"In my daydream," he begins as if he's telling a child a bedtime story. "You were pregnant with our first child. He doesn't really have a name so I've been calling him Little Clark all day." Clark grins widely as Chloe eyes widen and she lets out a small gasp of surprise. It's not a gasp that means she's creeped out, or disgusted, or even uncomfortable. Surprise was the main emotion that came out of the gasp, but underlying it was intrigue and a sliver of disbelief; like she was expecting something awful, but was taken aback by good news. Okay, so he maybe did a little wishful thinking with the interpretation of her gasp, but he is a hundred percent sure she's not gonna run for the hills. She wants to hear more, and that gives him the courage to continue with more confidence. "Anyway, you were really hungry and you kept trying to fix yourself a sandwich but Little Clark kept moving around and kicking you. You were getting frustrated because all you wanted to do was eat, but he was making it impossible; so, I made your sandwich for you. Then I sat you down in my lap and rubbed your belly, which made Little Clark stop squirming so that you could eat. You were so happy you were gonna reward me, but that's when you interrupted me to tell me about the money you found in your pocket." Clark shrugs, like he's over it.

"Whoa," is all Chloe can say. It's all that comes to mind. She removes her hand from Clark's needing to wipe it against her thigh. All of a sudden it's become unbearably sweaty.

She can't believe it. Clark said he's been calling their son, _their son_, Little Clark all day! Okay, she's had daydreams of having a family with Clark before, but never like _that_. There were never any memories made up, the children were always faceless as well as sexless; it was always more or less a thought that popped into her head, one that she never expanded on. Not the way Clark just did.

She pinches herself on the thigh. Literally. If she's dreaming she wants to wake up now, before something more happens between her and Clark, because if she loses anything more than this, anything at all, she won't ever survive it.

Clark grabs Chloe's hand, concern written all over his face. Why the hell is she pinching herself like that? "Chloe?"

Chloe looks into Clark's eyes. This is real. This moment is real, and they can have more real moments together. She can see it.

"So, uh, we're going to have a boy?" Chloe asks, a little nervous about playing this little game of fantasy with Clark; but also wanting to see where it goes.

Clark grins back at her and squeezes her hand gently, reassuringly. He can't believe it. She's playing along with him! He can tell she's somewhat scared about it, but he'll take this. It's better than where he started from. "Yeah, our first child's a boy. Second one's a girl; my little Chloe." Clark's grin widens at the look Chloe's giving him. She's completely transfixed by his words, literally sitting on the edge of her seat, and he wants to keep her there so he keeps talking. "She's three years after Little Clark."

Clark stops there because Chloe's no longer looking at him. She's facing her lap, and he can see a tear running down the side of her cheek.

He's not alarmed or freaked out. He's beyond happy. He can see that he's finally getting through to her. She's beginning to see that he's serious about wanting her, and not just for dating, but for forever.

He puts a finger under her chin, lifting her face so that he can see her face. "Everything's gonna be okay, Chloe. You'll see," he tells her.

Chloe sniffs and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand fervently, as if she wants to remove all evidence of her tears; and Clark lets her pull herself together. It's what she needs, and he's more than willing to give her _everything _she needs.

"Tell me about them," Chloe commands softly once she's gotten herself under control.

"Little Chloe and Little Clark?"

"Yeah, tell me about Little Chloe and Little Clark." Chloe nods her head.

Clark pushes back his chair a little, making a room for Chloe, though she has no idea that's what he was doing until he says, "come here." His words are soft, but there's no uncertainty or lack of assurance. The words very well may have been a command, and Chloe obeys immediately. She gets up from her seat and sits in Clark's lap. He turns her sideways so that she can rest her head against his shoulder if she so choses. She does, and Clark automatically wraps one arm around her waist. His other hand seeks out Chloe's hand and he begins to play with her fingers as he gives her what she wants: knowledge about their future children.

"Little Chloe, my little girl, is a gem. She's got her daddy wrapped around her little pinky about three or four times…."

Chloe closes her eyes and snuggles into Clark's embrace a little more, her nose practically touching his neck. She's so comfortable, like they've sat like this a million times.

She listens with rapt attention as Clark tells her everything there is to know about their two children. Everything. Their physical attributes, their birthdays, their personalities; and he doesn't stop there. Right there, on the spot, he makes up a new memory about them.

In this one, Little Clark is nine. Little Chloe is six. Because Little Clark is the mischievous one, he's accused of stealing Mommy Chloe's special cookies. His punishment is that he can't have any desert after dinner. Well, the next day, Mommy Chloe and Daddy Clark find out that it _wasn't_ Little Clark who stole the cookies. It was Little Chloe. As an apology, Mommy Chloe took Little Clark out to get ice cream and Little Chloe had to stay home with Daddy Clark and get nothing. Little Chloe stated crying when her brother and mother left, so, naturally, Daddy Clark sped out and got his little girl some ice cream, and they never told Mommy Chloe.

Chloe sits up in Clark's arms and glares at him. "Clark, you can't do that!" She exclaims as if he really did it. "It totally defeats the purpose of her punishment. She'll never learn her lessons!"

She makes to get down off of his lap because she's truly upset by this, but Clark holds her firm, turning her so that she's straddling his lap and facing her. They need to be face to face with this one. He has to make her understand. "I know, I know, but I can't say _no_ to my little Chloe, Chloe," Clark whines. "Plus, I'm sure she said please. That's got to count for _something_."

His hands squeeze her waist slightly, as if that will convince her that he really does have sincere and good intentions when it comes to their children's moral upbringing; he just needs help. That's all.

Chloe's not buying it. She crosses her arms over her chest and continues to relentlessly scowl at him.

"Oh, come on Chloe," Clark pleads. "What am I supposed to do? She looks _just_ like you! How am I supposed to say no to her when all she wants is a little bit of ice cream?"

Chloe smiles widely, but instead of being relieved Clark gets suspicious. He recognizes that smile. That's one of Little Clark's mischievous smiles. Mommy Chloe is up to no good.

"What if Little Chloe and I asked you for the same thing at the same time? What would you do then, Clark?"

Clark doesn't answer Chloe right away, and her smile morphs into a full-fledged grin.

Clark lifts Chloe up and stands her on the ground, right beside his chair. An unnatural breeze of air lets her know that Clark's supersped away, even though when she looks at the chair, he's still sitting in it.

He scoots up closer to the table and lays a sheet of paper down flat before beginning to write.

_He left to get pen and paper? What the hell?_

Chloe steps up closer to Clark so that she can read over his shoulder, but he's done. He snatches up the sheet of paper and hands it, as well as the pen, to her.

"Sign." He commands.

Chloe takes the paper but leaves the pen. She's not signing a damn thing unless she knows what it is.

Before she can read a single word that's been scribbled onto the piece of paper, Clark's grabbed her by the waist and has set her in his lap. He takes the paper from her, lays it flat down on the paper and puts the pen in her right hand.

Chloe turns back to smile at him when he places his hands on her hip. She could really get used to all this touching and lap sitting. She really could.

"Sign." He commands sternly, refusing to return her smile.

"Okay, okay," she relents, turning back around so that she can read the stupid paper, cause let's face it, she's not signing anything without knowing _what _the hell she's signing. And once she's read it, she decides that she_ isn't_ gonna sign a letter that says: I, Chloe Sullivan, promise to never make my husband, Clark Kent, choose between me and our Little Chloe.

Chloe laughs. It's dated with today's date and everything. "I'm not signing this, Clark!"

"You're not going anywhere until you do." Clark rebuttals immediately, gripping her hips just a little tighter for emphasis.

Chloe twists around so that she can face Clark. "What?"

"You heard me."

Chloe raises her eyebrows at him.

He raises his back at her. "I can keep you here all day."

"You're serious." Chloe states, not asks. "You really want me to sign this."

Clark nods his head. "Yep, and I'm gonna have it notarized tomorrow."

Tomorrow, because they'll still be a couple then. There's no doubt in Chloe's mind about that. Just like there's no doubt in her mind that he'll hold her hostage until she signs the damn paper.

"Fine, I'll sign it. But you have to sign it too. You can't make me choose between you and my Little Clark." She compromises.

"Deal," Clark agrees with no hesitation before taking the pen from her and writing out the agreement. Then he signs it and hands the pen back to Chloe. "Your turn."

But Chloe doesn't take the pen. "You're seriously getting these notarized tomorrow?"

Clark nods his head.

"But"-

"Just sign, Chloe!"

Chloe's eyebrow shoots up.

"Please," Clark adds.

"Fine," Chloe finally surrenders and signs.

As soon as she's done, Clark lets loose a grin so huge that Chloe knows she's made a dire mistake. There's no way he's suddenly this happy because she signed a piece of paper.

"What did you do?" she demands.

Clark chuckles. "_You _didn't read the fine print my dear sweet Chloe."


	6. Chapter 6

**Rebfan90: **Thanks! I feel the very same way. I knew he was gonna end up with Lois, but I still would've loved more Chlarkness!

**Nightwing509: **Thanks! I figured Chloe'd fall for Little Clark and Little Chloe;)

**Whatareweafraidof: **Lol. Yeah, I'm most definitely female, but I don't understand. What does it matter how I would react to Chloe's situation? We're not the same people; and we don't have the same experiences with Clark seeings how I have absolutely none at all. ;) Plus it's just a story. If you remember that, you'll be less disappointed and confused when Chloe does stuff you don't agree she should.

**Excalibos: **Ha! It's not often I can get people to like Clark's frame of mind. Thank you!

**Guest 1: **You're so welcome! I'm just glad you guys are enjoying this so much, especially because it was originally a oneshot.

**The fallen sky: **Lol. You're right. Clark's supposed to be a selfless and generous character; but he's also a guy. I figured he'd feel that way about his food. Not that all men are that way, but I thought it'd be fun.

Oh god, not another epilogue with Chlark kids! Don't you remember what happened the last time you asked for that? I wrote "Bring Her to Me," a _twenty _chapter story, because I can't seem to _do _epilogues or oneshots. _This _story was supposed to be a oneshot. Look at it now! And what about DotCom, or Naughty or Nice? Those were also supposed to be oneshots as well! I absolutely _suck _at that kind of stuff.

Lol. Don't be silly. I doubt Clark will actually get "the contract" notarized. He just said that to show her how very serious he is about this whole 'not making him choose between his two ladies'_ thing_. I think the thought absolutely devastated him, because he knows there's no way he could choose.

Ah, the fine print. Okay, maybe I'm a _little _bit of a tease.

**Guest 2: **You will most def. find out before this story is over;)

**Shonnia22: ** Lol. Yay for Chloe _finally _getting that Clark wants to be with her!

**Alchemists19, Darkfirelight: **thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the rest.

**Harlequin Jade: **Thanks! And I'm sorry I didn't answer your request sooner.

**Kyuubi123: **Lol. Thank you so much for getting in touch with your feminine side enough to read this story. Even if you felt you had to fight those feelings by watching a bit of action;) your review literally made me laugh out loud.

**Dizzy78: **I couldn't agree more about Clark sharing his food. That is the truest test of love!

Oh, not you too D! The Fallen Sky's also asked for a sequel; well, you're saying "series" rather than sequel which is actually worse. I can't believe you guys are double teaming me…_again_. What did I ever do to you?

**Jeremy Shane, Darkfirelight: **Thanks!

**Crazyjim87: **sorry I took so long

**Lil: **Lol. They sure do belong together, and I'm so glad I could accommodate you with the Chlarkness;)

**Loresign: **Lol. Yeah, Clark so cheated with the fine print thing.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

"Fine Print? What fine print? Give it back, Clark!"

Jason doesn't get it. He's watching them; Chloe and Clark. Chloe hops out of Clark's lap; and Clark in turn stands to his feet, holding a piece of paper high above her head. She's reaching for it, but the only way she'll ever get it is if Clark _lets _her have it.

And this is the "couple" everyone's talking about? This is the couple everyone thinks is so adorable? They're not even a real couple! And there's nothing adorable about them at all. They're immature, unfocused, and they've sucked at absolutely every event they participated in today.

Lana giggle's a little to his right. He looks down at her and notes that she's shaking her head and covering her mouth. God, not her too! There's nothing remotely endearing about the way Chloe and Clark are squabbling over that stupid piece of paper. In fact, they should be disqualified. If not for being a fake couple, then for the simple reason that they completely _suck_ as a couple. What couple fights at a couple's fair? They should only present a united front, no matter how irritating they find each other.

"Hey you two," Lana calls out, immediately getting Clark and Chloe's attention. "We've been looking all over for you."

Jason watches Clark quickly fold the piece of paper and tuck it deep into his pocket, as if he's afraid he'll lose it otherwise. Instantly he becomes curious. What _is _on that piece of paper? What if it's something that can prove they're not a couple?

He's got to get a hold of it. But how? He's not exactly comfortable with the idea of going into another man's pocket…

But he's slightly desperate. He'll think of a way.

"Hey Lana, Jason," Clark greets.

"Everyone's been looking for you two," Lana tells them with a big smile.

"Well, not everyone," Jason corrects with the most polite voice he can manage. He'll play nice for now. Maybe an opportunity will present himself and he'll be able to get this bogus couple disqualified.

Lana rolls her eyes slightly. "Well, of course not _everyone_, but a lot of people are looking for you guys."

"Why?" Chloe frowns.

Lana takes a few steps closer. "We're on our way to play "hole in the wall," and a lot of couple's wanna see how you two do." She shrugs.

"Hole in the wall?" Clark grabs Chloe's hand as he asks this.

Jason smirks. It's just like them, the fake couple. They hear about a game for couples and automatically try to slip back into boyfriend/girlfriend mode.

"Yeah, it looks really fun," Jason pipes up, keeping his fake smile in place. "There's a wide platform that fits five couples at a time. One person out of the couple is blindfolded. Then this big Styrofoam-like wall starts to come at you. It's got these shapes cut out of it and you've got to bend your blindfolded partner into the shape before the wall gets to him, or her. If you make it, you make it to the next round, if you don't; you're pushed into "the tank.""

"The tank?" Chloe cuts in.

"Yeah, it's just a little tank-thing filled with water."

Chloe and Clark look to each other, shrug, and then face Lana and Jason. "Sounds like fun," they say at the same time.

"So you're coming?" Lana asks, eyes brightening at the prospect.

"What do you say, Clark; ready to get back in the game?" Chloe asks, while slightly turning toward him and grabbing hold of his arm, the same arm attached to the hand that's currently holding on to her hand.

Clark smiles down at her. "Sounds good to me." And it really does sound good to him. From what he can tell, "Hole in the Wall" is going to be a very 'hands on' game.

"Great, follow us," Lana says before turning and heading toward the next event; and for the second time today she doesn't seem to notice Jason's outstretched hand. She just walks right by him, leading the way.

When the two couples finally arrive at the event, Chloe notices two things. One: the line is extremely long; and two: it seems as though Lana hadn't exactly been exaggerating when she said everyone was looking for Chloe and Clark. The crowd's not overly obvious with it, but there's a certain change in atmosphere once the couples arrives. Lots of people continuously sneak peeks at them, and there's a certain smile on everyone's faces. It's almost as if they know that they're in for a treat.

It embarrasses Chloe because she doesn't really want to be anyone's comic relief. But before she can even _think _about backing out she hears a familiar voice calling her and Clark's names. It's Myra; and she's up near the front of the line. She's waving frantically, beckoning the couples to join her up front.

Chloe shakes her head and waves back. She doesn't want to skip; but suddenly Lana's right beside her. "Come on Chloe, we saved you guys a spot," she urges while pulling Chloe forward by the wrist Clark's not holding.

Chloe sighs but allows herself be pulled forward. This is probably better anyway. She might as well get this over with now rather than let the anticipation bubble inside of her for nearly an hour.

"We're next!" Myra squeals excitedly once the group has made it to the front. Doug shakes his head affectionately. He really does love everything about his girlfriend, even when she's annoying him; he loves that too.

Chloe just smiles back politely before looking up at the game. It's just the way Jason and Lana described it. There are two couple's on the stage right now, and there's a wall coming at them. She watches how one member of the couple frantically tries to mold their partner into the L-shaped cut-out coming toward them.

Neither couple makes it, and both are knocked into the tank. It's not too deep, maybe about four feet.

"Next five couples!" The announcer calls enthusiastically.

Chloe takes a deep breath. That's her, Clark, Lana, Jason, Myra, Doug, and two other couples.

Once up on stage, the announcer explains the rules to them. The ladies are gonna be blindfolded first. Their gentlemen are going to try and bend them into the shape of the cut-out before the wall can knock them into the water. And they've got ten seconds to do it.

As the rules are being explained, Chloe's vision is cut off by a blindfold. Surprisingly, she likes it. Not being able to see the crowd of people watch her perform almost makes it seem as though they're not there at all.

"This is gonna be easy. Trust me." Clark whispers against her ear.

She nods her head. Trusting Clark is one of the easiest things to do on the planet.

Chloe hears a sound and easily identifies it as wheels that are in dire need of a good oiling turning and getting closer. "The wall" is approaching. The game has started.

The first thing Clark does is tuck her shirt in for her.

Interesting.

Then he moves her a little to the left before bending her backwards at the waist. She goes with him, completely pliant in his hands. He could mold her into any shape he wants. She's put all of her faith and trust in him. And the result is a back bend. That's the shape she had to make.

That explains the shirt. The way she's bent, her shirt would've risen up and pooled around her face. Everyone here would've had a nice view of her bra.

But Clark's so thoughtful, he prevented that. She wonders if the other guys did the same for their partners.

"Okay, you're good to go," Clark says before rushing away, no doubt going to stand off on the side and wait for the wall to pass.

Chloe smiles to herself. With assistance, this was such an easy shape to make. There's no doubt in her mind that everyone will make it through.

But she's wrong.

She hears a splash. Someone's been knocked into the tank.

Before she can even stand up straight, Clark's helping her up back up.

"Thanks." She sighs as she takes the blindfold off. Immediately she notices that not one but _two _girls fell in the water; neither were Lana or Myra.

"Alright, that's two couple's down!" the announcer announces excitedly. "That leaves three couple's left in this competition. Let's see how well our gentlemen fare."

Surprisingly, Chloe smiles. She's not as nervous as she was before about being up on stage. She's actually pretty excited that it's her turn now; that she gets to mold Clark into a shape.

Quickly, a blindfold is put on him. Then the wall starts coming seconds later.

It's an X-shaped hole and Chloe quirks an eyebrow at the sight of it. That's it? That's the shape Clark has to make?

This is gonna be the easiest puzzle she's ever done, and that's including the Sesame Street one with literally five distinctive pieces she had when she was younger.

She sets out to make the shape, tugging on Clark's shirt a little so he'll bend down and she can reach his arms. He complies immediately. She spreads his arms out, and he leaves them exactly the way she makes them. She tells him to stand. Again, he does so immediately.

"Are you sure about this?" she hears Jason hiss beside her, and Chloe gets distracted long enough to see Lana roll her eyes before turning her attention back onto her own partner.

It occurs to her that this event is not _just_ about puzzle pieces. It can't be. The shapes are too easy. No, this is about trust. If you don't trust your partner completely, you won't let them guide you. And if you don't let them guide you…you get dunked in a tank of water.

Clever.

And since Jason obviously doesn't trust Lana, there's no doubt in Chloe's mind that he won't make it through the hole.

Chloe makes a few last minute adjustments on Clark before running to the other end of stage.

Sure enough, Clark and Doug make it. Jason falls into the tank.

Lana tries really hard not to laugh at him, but she does. He looked absolutely stunned. Like he can't believe he lost. And he probably can't. He's such a competitive guy, and he's been placing first in most of the events he participates in.

"Alright, looks like we have a tie!" The announcer shouts.

The crowd cheers. Heck, even Chloe cheers. It feels good not to be last.

"Whaddo you all say about a tie breaker, huh?"

The crowd cheers again, even louder this time.

"Alright. Fellas blindfold your ladies. This time, no touching just tell them what you want 'em to do.

Chloe frowns. That sounds a bit harder. But then Clark's hand is on her shoulder and she hears those words again:

"Trust me."

She's smiles confidently. That's definitely something she's good at.

Once blindfolded again, Chloe waits for the sound of the wall coming toward her.

It doesn't take long.

"Lay down on your back." Clark commands.

Easy.

"Scoot up about three inches."

Good thing she knows three inches is a tiny schooch.

"Lift your legs up straight."

Chloe does just that.

"That's it. Now lift your arms up straight as well."

Chloe does that too.

"Good. You're good to go," Clark says, letting Chloe know she's made the shape.

."

Chloe feels the wall pass over her, but hears no splashes. Looks like both couples made it.

"Well, it looks like we're just gonna have a tie now aren't we?" The announcer calls gleefully, and Chloe suspects this is the first tie of the day.

The crowd cheers again.

Chloe celebrates with them. She can't believe it. She and Clark won something. She jumps up and down.

It's a mistake. She wasn't paying attention to how close to the edge of the platform. Nest thing she knows there's an extremely unpleasant sensation of falling.

She lands in the tank with a huge splash. Why? Because Clark's joined her there as well, arms wrapped tightly around her middle. How is it that she won, but still managed to get tanked?

"You could've caught me _before _I fell in the water." Are the first words out of Chloe's mouth once her face is no longer under water.

"I though you wanted me to be careful with my abilities." Clark whispers back.

On one hand, Chloe's glad Clark didn't perform some suspicious looking miracle to keep her dry, but at the same time, she knows Clark's being a smartass.

She rolls her eyes. "Then at least explain what the point of falling in with me was. You could've just stayed up there."

Clark shrugs lightly. "If you go down, I go down." He answers simply.

Suddenly there's a collect sound of gasps and "awws," reminding Chloe that she's got an audience. She feels her face turn a bit red. When Clark says stuff like that, she feels so special, like he truly values her as a person and a friend; but him saying it in front of all these people…Everyone's gonna get the impression that she's his whole world.

And maybe, just maybe, she is.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nightwing509, Astanely1991, Jeremy Shane, Darkfirelight, Guest: **Thanks!

**Kyuubi123: **You know, I didn't even get it until I wrote it. I actually got lucky on that, so thank you for noticing;)

**Turner child: ** I did, and here's another one for ya!

**Madlenita: **Lol. We've been over this, dear. You're English is just fine. I understand everything you say to me. It's not like I can speak another language;) Gotta give you your props there.

**Dizzy78: **Crap, I made you reread? Sorry about that. I'm glad you didn't mind, but it kinda makes me feel guilty a little. I'm glad you're still liking this!

**The fallen sky: **Wow! How long did it take you to write that review, huh? You know, I kinda expect it from you, but then when I see it, I still get surprised. I know, that makes me all kinds of retarded, but I still find it quite astonishing that you're able to pick out so many things that you like out of a 2,000 worded chapter! So thanks for that. I always get excited to read your reviews. They're always helpful, sometimes even changing the direction I want to take a story…which you've done numerous times. Well, not change the story per se, but I usually end up making my stories longer because you want to see this, or you want to read about that; Hell, I even wrote a sequel because you wanted to get to know Lizzy and Jonathan. And now you want me to do it again? Ugh, just kill me now;)

**Dylboyslim: **Thank you! I'm glad to hear you've been inspired to write. You'll have a great time. Just don't let any negative reviews dampen your spirits, should you get any. Trust me, I got plenty. Some can make you work hard if you chose to look at it in an objective way, and then there are some you just can't put a positive spin on because they're just rude for no reason. Just ignore those and you'll be fine. Best of luck!

**Clearly am Intrigued: **Lol. No worries. I'm slightly obsessed with Jenson myself. Loved him on Dark Angel. I even went to see the Bloody Valentine movie at the theaters, just because he was in it. So I completely understand. In fact, I nearly forgot Jason was played by Jenson, because of the fact that Jason's a bit unlikeable and I absolutely love Jenson;)

**Hawkeyegal1995: **Thank you! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the "trust" part of the game. Chlark and Chloe had an amazing friendship on the series. If they had ever gotten together, like _really _gotten together, I don't think Clois would've been able to happen believably. Not without killing off Chloe or something extremely drastic like that.

{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}

There's enough time for one more game, which is more than fine by Lana by the way. She can't say that she hasn't had a good time at this fair, because she has.

Truly.

The best part has been seeing her friends together. It seems to her that Clark and Chloe are _finally_ together as a couple, and she's happy for them. Chloe especially. Her friend has been in love with Clark for forever. That's how long it's felt anyway, maybe even longer than that and Lana's often felt sorry for her when Clark didn't seem to notice; or worse, when he'd finally catch on for a second, but only long enough to remind Chloe that he only thought of her as a friend.

So yeah, that part of the fair has been fun; but Jason, he's working her last nerves. Oh, he started out okay. He's a football, well, ex-football coach, so she expected a little competitiveness from him; but then he just went overboard with it. Quite frankly, it was a major turn off.

In that respect, she can't help but to be relieved that the couple's fair is coming to an end. Who knew it would also be the end of her relationship as well? Because Lana most definitely can no longer be Jason's girlfriend after this. There's just no way in hell.

Everyone's heading the same direction; her, Jason, Clark, Chloe, Doug, Myra and a whole bunch of other couple's. They're all being ushered toward the west end of Chandler's field, toward the last event. It's called Eye of the Beholder, but that's all Lana really knows about it. In fact, _no one _is exactly sure how to play it as everyone who's played is no longer out here. They've all been escorted to the stage that was assembled within the last couple of hours. That's where the awards will take place. So this really _is_ the last game of the fair. And if anyone doesn't want to play, they just skip it and head straight for the makeshift concert hall.

Abruptly, Lana's bumped in the shoulder by a woman walking by.

"Excuse me, dear." A woman with red hair apologizes, a woman that Lana recognizes after a few seconds.

"Hi Mrs. Kent." She smiles back.

The woman does a double take, "Lana? Hello dear."

Clark and Chloe turn around abruptly.

They thought they just heard….

They did. Their ears weren't deceiving them. They really did here correctly.

Mr. and Mrs. Kent are here at the couple's fair.

"Mom, dad, what are you guys doing here?" Clark asks; he's the first out of the couple to speak.

Martha raises her eyebrows in surprise. "We are a couple, your father and I," she unnecessarily reminds her son.

He reddens a little, realizing he came off sounding much harsher than he intended. He didn't even ask the right question. What he _really_ wanted to know was, "How long have you guys been here?"

"We've been here all day, son." Jonathan smiles from Clark to Chloe, then back to Clark again.

It makes Chloe _very _conscious of the fact that they're holding hands. Again. But Clark doesn't seem to feel any apprehension whatsoever. "We didn't see you." He interrogates his parents further, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Oh, but we saw you two. Plenty of times, in fact." Jonathan smiles while wrapping an arm around Martha's waist.

"So why didn't you guys say anything to us when you saw us?" Clark asks.

"Oh, you guys were a little busy…all the time." Martha winks again.

"Oh God, kill me now." Chloe mumbles while burying her head in Clark's arm.

"So what _do_ you two think of Clark and Chloe as a couple?" Jason butts in.

Lana rolls her eyes. God, he's still on this? She'll admit, at first she wasn't sure they were a real couple either, but you don't even have to spend a whole five minutes with the two before realizing they adore one another.

And honestly, what would be the big deal_ if _they weren't a real couple. If anything, they should be no real threat if that were the case. Or in Chloe and Clark's case, it could be embarrassing, getting beat out by two people who aren't a couple…

_Oh_…Lana's eyes widen with realization and she actually smiles while shaking her head back and forth. She gets it now. Why Jason has been such a huge pain in the…toosh. He doesn't understand how a couple, who is _no_t a couple, seem to fare better than all the rest of the _real _couples…and that's while losing majority of the games they participate in!

"We knew it would happen, so we weren't surprised." Martha answers Jason, but it's Chloe who's on the receiving end of her warm smile.

Chloe blushes. And Martha gives her a small wink.

"You really do make a nice couple." Martha reiterates, successfully getting Chloe's blush to darken about three shades.

"So when's the wedding?" Jonathan asks with that good natured grin he's well known for before clapping Clark on the back in that fatherly way dads clap their sons on the back.

"Soon." Clark smiles

"Clark!" Chloe protests. She's already embarrassed. Why's he making it worse?

"Hey, you signed. I have it right…" he pulls a soggy bit of paper out and frowns. "Dang it, it got all wet."

Chloe gasps as the realization dawns on her. "The fine print?" she squeaks. "That's what it was!?"

"Yes ma'am." Clark smirks at Chloe.

She punches him in the arm and pouts a little. Not that she's upset over maybe marrying Clark someday, it's just…a girl wants to be proposed to in more or less a _traditional_ manner, not sign a contract over something kinda silly and bam, there it is in the fine print.

"Clark, stop embarrassing the girl. It'll save you a lot off nights off the sofa." Jonathan winks.

_Oh God. Did he really just…._

"So what's this game called again?" Chloe changes the subject.

"Eye of the beholder." Lana pipes up. She feels a little bad for laughing along with everyone at her friend's expense, but it _was _funny. Well, to everyone but Jason. He's genuinely pouting because of Clark and Chloe's couple-ness not only being accepted by the older Kents, but _expected_ as well.

Man she can't wait to dump him.

Unfortunately for Chloe, her attempt to change the subject doesn't really work. Somehow, Mr. and Mrs. Kent have managed to derail themselves back onto the conversation about the supposed upcoming wedding and the perks as well as the downside of life as a married couple.

It really picks up when Clark mentions kids. Something about a little Clark, or a little Chloe. Poor Chloe, her face is pepperoni red as Martha wistfully mentions how she'd love to be a grandmother.

"Alright, ladies here, gentlemen over there," a few assistants call to everyone. Everyone looks up. They'd been walking and talking without really paying much attention to _where _they've been walking or _what's _in front of them. It seems they're the only ones who are just noticing the two, well they're not exactly rooms or buildings; they look more or less like port-a-potties, except they're big enough to house at least fifty people each. They're standing adjacent to each other, the one on the right marked gentlemen and the one on the left is marked ladies. There's a gate on either side that leads straight to the award ceremony should you chose to skip this last game.

"Oh thank God!" Chloe exclaims as she practically runs over to the room side for ladies. Lana runs after her, just as quickly. Myra and Mrs. Kent follow behind them as well, but at a much slower pace. They're not the ones trying to escape a bit of embarrassment.

It's extremely crowded inside. There's got to be at least thirty assistants in here. All female, which makes Chloe a little nervous. She hopes to God she's not gonna have to take off any clothes or anything.

"Come to the sinks and wash your hands, put your jewelry in this pouch." One of the assistants announces. Chloe and Lana do as they're told. Along with dozens of other ladies who manage to cram inside.

When the doors are closed, cutting off the rest of approaching contestants, the the rules of the game are explained.

They're not allowed to talk, at all, or they'll be disqualified. Each contestant will have an assistant who will stick by their side and make sure that the ladies stay muted.

Chloe's assistant is a woman named Bernadette. She doesn't look friendly at all and Chloe knows that if she so much as gasps too loud Bernadette will make sure she's disqualified.

First things first though. They're told they have to read the number on their jewelry pouch, go over to the right side of the room where the wall is numbered, one through thirty, and find their number.

Chloe looks down at her pouch. She's number nineteen.

Once they find their number on the wall, they're to stick their _right_ hand through the hole underneath it. Once they've done that, their assistant will tighten this dark plastic looking ring surrounding the hole around their wrist until nothing is showing on the other side _but_ the ladies' hands. Then their partners will come around and look at the hands.

"If they think you're their lady, they'll hold your hand. If you agree, you squeeze back. If you don't agree with anyone who's squeezed your hand by the time the game is over, signal to your assistant, she'll untighten your wrist and you can step back." The head assistant contains to explain.

"Once your gentleman finds you, for all of you ladies who stayed put, we'll lift the wall and you're to kiss your fella." She winks.

Chloe frowns once she finally understands how this game is played. Clark's supposed to identify her by her hand, and only her hand? Among a few dozen other hands?

Crap.

"Ready?" Bernadette asks.

Chloe nods her head and heads for hole number nineteen. When she puts her hand in, she learns she can't stretch her fingers. There's something blocking her hand and Chloe assumes it's some kind of removable barrier put there so that the gentlemen won't get the slightest peek into the ladies' room.

Clever.

Suddenly, there's a shrill whistle and the barrier disappears. It's time for Clark to find her.

Chloe feels a hand slide into hers a minute later. It doesn't feel right. Even if Chloe _hadn't _been holding hands with Clark all day, she'd know it. His hand. And _this_ isn't it.

She shakes the man's hand loose.

Two other suitors come by and Chloe rejects them before finally, finally she feels it, him. Clark. Before she even mentally comes to terms with whom she's holding hands with, she's squeezing back and gives her assistant the thumbs up. She'd know Clark, and any piece of him, anywhere.

"Alright, has everyone found their ladies?" Chloe hears on the other side. No one answers verbally. So Chloe assumes the thumbs up are given all around.

"Alright, you may kiss your ladies."

The wall is retacted a bit slowly for anyone who's a bit anxious, wondering who they're about to kiss. But Chloe knows for sure.

The walls barely cleared his chest when she steps into him. He ducks down to meet her, pressing his lips to hers.

Chloe smiles into the kiss. It doesn't bother her that her first kiss with Clark is so very public and a part of a silly game because honestly. It wasn't just a silly game. Clark found her, and when he did, he grabbed her hand with so much confidence Chloe knew she'd been her first pick. Unlike those three other guys who tentatively grabbed her hand before Clark showed up.

"I'd know you anywhere." Clark smiles when he pulls back.

Thankfully no one's paying much attention to them. There's too much chaos. Too many gentlemen who kissed the wrong lady, too many guys who didn't recognize their ladies' hands, too many ladies who didn't recognize their partners….

Chloe welcomes the chaos because finally, a moment of their own when no one is fawning over just how cute they are.

"I'd know you anywhere too, Clark."

"Alright, everyone through these doors. It's time for the awards!" One of the assistants yell, not caring in the least that some people are angry enough to shoot the people who thought up such a stupid game. You can guess those are the people who couldn't find their supposed loved ones.

"Come on," Clark grins. "I wonder what award we'll win."

"Probably the silliest couple." Chloe laughs.

"Or the most adorable," Myra chimes in, coming out of nowhere.

"Most likely to marry," Lana tries, she too has come out of nowhere.

Clark looks around for a second and spots his parents. Then he waves them over so they can go into the awards together. That's when Chloe realizes someone's missing.

"Where's Jason?"

Lana smiles. "He's pouting. He didn't find me, another guy did though."

"You had to kiss another guy?" Myra asks, sympathy oozing out of her eye sockets.

"Uh-huh."

She doesn't seem too bummed by that, which makes Chloe a bit suspicious.

"Did you _know_ the other guy wasn't Jason?"

"Maybe," she shrugs, "let's sit here. There's enough room for all of us."

"Except for Jason." Chloe observes.

"Exactly." Lana mutters.

It's another hour before the awards start. A man gets on stage, introduces himself as the head of the awards. He's the guy who has the final say so in who wins what award. Then he clears his throat and announces that he doesn't wanna waste everyone's time any longer. That he knows why everyone's here and it's not to listen to an old fart talk about himself and how important he is.

Everyone in the audience laughs a little.

"First award goes to the hardest working couple. Now ladies and gentlemen, this award goes to the couple our watchers feel have tried their best at every event they attempted. They may not have won, but they sure as heck gave it their all!"

Chloe has to admit, if there's an award she and Clark have a chance at winning, it's that one. They won one game, well two counting the last one they just played, but no one can say they didn't _try_.

"Samantha Tate and Byron Woodstyne!"

Everyone claps and cheers for the couple. It's loud, but not because of the excitement or energy. It's a loud applause because there's just a lot of people here.

"Go ahead and stand on this side," the host says while ushering them to the right side of the stage. That's weird. You'd think that once everyone's gotten their award, they could sit back down immediately.

Next award goes to the laziest couple." Everyone gasps and then lets out a nervous laugh. No one was expecting _those _kinds of rewards. "This couple didn't try so much at the games, but they sure found the food stands, and they sure watched others participate. That's no way to play at a couple's fair guys!" he tsks, waggling his index to and fro. "And the laziest couple award goes to….Virginia Mckall and Brian Philips!"

For some reason, Chloe was expecting an overweight couple in their late forties. No, Virginia and Brian are thin, young, and good looking. They're also pretty good natured. They take their time getting up on stage, dragging their feet and leaning heavily on one another. They're totally doing it to capitalize on their laziness. It's entertaining. Maybe they figure it's better to get award than to not be noticed at all.

They're made to stand to the left. And Chloe immediately figures that's where the negative awards go; the right is for the positive awards.

"Next award, the Best dressed!"

Chloe looks down at her clothes, jeans and a t-shirt. Nope, she's and Clark aren't gonna win that one.

"Melanie Sands and Steven Gray!"

The whole audience laughs when they get a good look at Melanie and Steven. They're not dressed fancy at all. But they _are _dressed somewhat similar. Both wearing leather cowboy boots, blue jeans, though Melanie's are considerably shorter than Steven's, showing off some sinfully long legs. Both have on a red flannel top, and a cowboy hat. They're extremely cute.

Once up on stage, Steve gives Melanie a little twirl to show her off. Everyone cat calls and wolf whistles.

"Next award, goes to the worst dressed couple! This couple did not dress to get their hands dirty at all." Again, everyone laughs nervously, hoping to God it isn't them. These awards are so unpredictable. And it shows when the next couple is called up. "Sara Fora and John Orden."

Chloe sees what the announcer is talking about straight away. Sara's wearing a dress, A super tight black dress. She looks like she can barely walk; her heels are three inches too high for running. And John, he's in a suit. Seriously? It's completely ruined. He's got sweat and mud all over it.

"Next award goes to the cutest couple. What can I say guys. This one's pretty self-explanatory, huh? This award goes out to that couple that just has that "aw factor.""

Again, Chloe's not expecting to win any awards, but this is another award she could see her and Clark winning. She's lost count of how many times people have aw'd over them.

But neither her nor Clark's names were called. And Chloe sees why as soon as Gianna Herera and Max Kelly get up on stage. They seriously are the cutest people on earth and Chloe finds herself awing along with the crowd when two freshman, clearly in puppy love, accept their award with a bright smile and a red face.

"Aw, next award goes to the most awkward couple. This couple, well, we'll just let you guys see for yourselves. Will Brandy Thorne and Christopher Jude come to the stage please?"

Chloe literally hears the couple before she can see them. They both take turns sneezing. Both are extremely sick, holding napkins up to their noses.

Gross. She imagines any display of affection would indeed be awkward. And again, gross.

"Next award goes to the funniest couple! Another self-explanatory one guys, this couple just brought tears of laughter to anyone around them. Liam Spencer and Katy Green!"

"What!" there's a voice from the crowd, a young voice and everyone turns their head searching for it. "Oh my God, I'm not going up there!" It continues.

"Come on Liam!" a different voice shouts.

"No, Mom! Mom, make her stop!"

"Let's go get our award, bonehead!"

"No don't touch me, you got cooties! Lemme go, Katy! Mom! Mom! Make her let go!" Liam howls.

Chloe's laughing so hard at the dialogue alone. And she finds that she can't wait to actually see the "couple." It takes forever for them to get on stage and Chloe sees why when they finally appear on the steps and Katy is dragging a very stubborn Liam with her. They're young, maybe eight or nine. The girl, Katy, graciously accepts the award with an over-the-top curtsy and Liam scowls the whole time. Katy tries to hold his hand, but he snatches away from her. He does it a total of three times before Katy stomps on his foot and he finally complies with a yelp.

"The next… I'm sorry." The host says while trying to get his laughter under control. "The next award goes to the most boring couple."

Normally, Chloe would be expecting a couple in their 80's, but she's learned not to assume anything when it comes to this award ceremony. And she's right not to assume again, because Julia and Michael Blondsley are a married couple of four years with three toddlers.

Ouch.

"Now, for our most _passionate_ couple," the announcer says, then pauses there to wiggle his eyebrows. The crowd laughs. "This award goes to the couple who just couldn't keep their hands off of each other…and who ducked behind the Ferris Wheel for a few moments of…_passion_."

Chloe shakes her head. She's so embarrassed for the couple that's going to be called. They probably thought no one saw that.

"Laura Hale and Dustin Zimmerman, will you two passionate people please come to the stage?"

Laura and Dustin should get the bravest couple award as well, because had that been Chloe and Clark, she wouldn't have had the courage to walk up on that stage. She would've made Clark zip her home, screw the risk of exposure!

"And now for our least affectionate couple award. This couple just seemed to be sick and tired of each other. It might be time to see other people." He winks. Then he calls Dorothy and Kip Wainwrights to the stage and Chloe totally gets that. They've only been together since the 60's. No one could blame them for being sick of one another.

"And for our most observant couple, will Myra Stoffer and Doug O'Neil come to the stage." Clark, Chloe, and Lana wave their friends up enthusiastically. "This award is going to the couple who is so in tuned with each other it's almost as if they're one. Congratulations!"

"Now," he pouts. "For the couple to most likely to break up…will Lana Lang and Jason Teague come to the stage?"

Chloe feels bad for her friend, but what's weird is Lana doesn't seem to be taking it bad at all. She practically runs on stage with a bright smile on her face, almost as if she-

"Actually, Dan, we just broke up." Lana announces, and the first thing on Chloe's mind is how the heck Lana knew the host's name. Then she remembers. He told everyone so during his little speech earlier. She just wasn't paying much attention. She was too nervous.

"No we haven't!" A voice, definitely Jason's rings out through the crowd.

"Oh, there you are." Lana says, putting a hand above her eyebrows to shade herself from the sun. "Jason, I think we should see other people." Then she turns back to the host, Dan. "_Now_, we've just broken up."

Dan clears his throat. "I did not see that coming so soon." He mutters, earning a chuckle from everyone in the audience. Again, Lana smiles brightly and heads over to the left side of the stage, holding her award as if she genuinely treasures it.

"Next award, most likely to marry. This is the last award before we announce the ultimate couple. Drumroll please…"

Everyone complies.

"Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent!"

Chloe doesn't miss the fact that their cheers are louder than all the others have been. But she tries not to concentrate too hard on them. She'll end up blushing again…or worse. crying. But the happy tears. Not the sad ones.

"Told you" Lana mouths smugly as soon as Clark and Chloe get up on stage.

Chloe playfully scowls back at her. What does she want anyway, a cookie?

"Now for our ultimate power couple, and winner of a three day trip to the Bahamas, another drum roll please…."

And again, the audience complies.

"Martha and Jonathan Kent!"

Their applauds are the loudest of all. No one can deny that they deserve it. Except for Clark.

"You cheated." He accuses his parents once they get up on stage.

The audience gets quiet, watching curiously.

"How?" Martha asks, not the least bit offended. She knows her son. There's a reason he's doing this, something important he wants to do and in order for him to be successful, she's got to play along.

"You had a huge head start." He answers.

"You cheated yourself, son." Jonathan shrugs. "You could've been with Chloe years ago."

"You're right," Clark agrees. "But I learned from my mistakes. And we're going to win next year. What do you say to the three day trip being our honeymoon?" he asks, turning to face Chloe.

"I haven't even agreed to marry you." Is the first thing that comes tumbling out of Chloe's mouth. And no one can blame her; she is in a bit of shock.

"I knew I was forgetting something." Clark snaps; then he gets down on one knee, no ring in his hand. It's just him, Chloe, and all of Smallville.

"Chloe Sullivan, will you marry me?"

"I definitely didn't see that happening so soon." Dan mutters.

~End~


End file.
